


Touch

by Anotsukai



Category: Wolverine And The X-Men (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotsukai/pseuds/Anotsukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanfic Wolverine and the X-men</p><p>Title: Touch  </p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or any of it's various tv series, just a fan girl of the that Marvel world.</p><p>Notes: This story takes place in the Wolverine and the X-Men tv series. Not the end of course for obvious reasons, just somewhere in the episodes after Time Bomb. Hope you enjoy and leave feedback regardless if it's good or bad.</p><p>Warning: This story is a slash about Mortimer/Toad and Forge. If two guys together bothers you, please back out now. Thank you.<br/>_____________________________________________________________________________</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic Wolverine and the X-men
> 
> Title: Touch 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or any of it's various tv series, just a fan girl of the that Marvel world.
> 
> Notes: This story takes place in the Wolverine and the X-Men tv series. Not the end of course for obvious reasons, just somewhere in the episodes after Time Bomb. Hope you enjoy and leave feedback regardless if it's good or bad.
> 
> Warning: This story is a slash about Mortimer/Toad and Forge. If two guys together bothers you, please back out now. Thank you.  
> _____________________________________________________________________________

Well, here he is again. Mortimer looks around at his plain cell. He got captured again by the MRD. Although, to be honest, it wasn't by any mistake on his part for once. He sits down in the corner near the energy beams that act as a door. He leans his head against the steel wall and recalls the events just before being tossed in this cell.

He was with the Brotherhood gang, their missions to destroy a court house where the outline for another mutant law was located. Supposed to be in safe keeping. Now it's ashes. Domino and himself played surveillance while Quicksilver destroyed the wretched document personally. Once he was out, Blob and Avalanche made sure there wasn't anything left, including the building.

Everything went well and then the sirens were heard. The brotherhood quickly gathered than began to make their escape. A surprise group of MRD had cut them off and for a moment, Mortimer really thought they were caught this time. He heard Quicksilver yell to Blob. Suddenly Blob picked up Toad and tossed him, actually tossed him! Right into the group of MRD. He heard Blob say thanks and Quicksilver stopped long enough to tell him that that was his pink slip from the Brotherhood. He wished him well and the. He was gone with the others. Toad tried to get up and go after them but with a single shock of a taser, he was out.

Now he was here, again. He tries to peer around the edge of his cell without being shocked. He could hear the guards walking up and down the aisles. But for some reason they weren't walking all the way down. They would stop at the cell next to his and turn around. What the heck was up with that? Maybe some newbies not knowing how to keep guard? He just didn't get it. Not like he can do anything to them. Besides ticking them off. And when they get real mad, he'd laugh at them, knowing there isn't anything they are allowed to do. But they weren't even giving him the chance!

A thought pops up in his mind and as quickly as it surfaced, he quickly threw it aside. He licks his hands and jumps up on the back wall and peers out the narrow slit that couldn't be called a window. He shifts, trying to get a better view outside. But he becomes disappointed. It was pitch dark outside and even with the surveillance lights, there was nothing of interest to see. It took him two minutes to spot a guard and all the guy did was smoke a cigarette. He drops down back on the ground.

Again the thought whispers in his mind. "They won't come this time. They gave you to the MRD." Mortimer shakes his head for a moment, as if he could shake the thought out of his head. No longer able to stand it, he yells. "Hey! I ordered room service like five minutes ago! I am so going to leave a bad review!" There is no response to his shout. He again moves closer to the beamed doorway and peers out. "Hey!" He shouts again and waits. Not even a threat is muttered.

He sighs and is about to lay on his bunk when he hears several footsteps headed his way. Finally! He was getting bored out of his skull. Three MRD guards stand before his cell. A fourth man, dressed in a slightly different uniform and wearing glasses stands closest to his cell.

"Hello Mr. Toynbee. My name is Major Patrick Ebony. Major Ebony is just fine if you feel the need to address me," the man wearing the glasses informs Mortimer.

"Like I care!" Mortimer replies. The Major doesn't say anything, just watches Toad quietly. Something about the man's gaze causes Mortimer's skin to break out in goosebumps.  
"Hey why don't you take a picture!" He shouts at them, and in his mind he thinks that it isn't the first time someone has.

"I may just do that in the future Mr. Toynbee. But for now, there are some matters I need to take care of. Colonel Moss has left some orders regarding you. You must be a very special case," Major Ebony comments.

"Yeah, me and Wraith are good buddies. I'm hurt he isn't here to say hi," Mortimer replies sarcastically. 

"Hmm. Well, his orders are pretty simple. He has ordered that who ever happened to have the pleasure of your company is free to do as we please to ensure that if you do happen to escape, you would do anything to not return. Apparently, you are a repeat customer. And Colonel Moss is sick of it," Major Ebony informs Toad.

"Feelings mutual," Mortimer mutters. Slowly, he backs himself against the wall.

"So, I have a little plan for you. And I'm sure that after this little experience, you will never want to be near another living person," Major Ebony states with a wicked smile.

Major Ebony approaches the control panel and opens Toad's cell. The guards enter and move directly for Toad. With a smile, Toad suddenly leaps forward, landing for a second on the middle guard before jumping off of him. But one of the guards had quickly turned and grabbed Toad's ankle. Toad falls and hits the ground. He manages a quick kick to the guard that grabbed his ankle but as he tried to crawl forward, the other two guards dropped on top of his thin body, pinning him to the ground.

"Get off of me!" Mortimer yells. He tries to twist as the men cuff his arms behind his back. Slowly they pull him up, keeping their grip tight on him.

"Allow me to show you to your new room Mr. Toynbee," Major Ebony offers, the wicked smile still on his lips.

The guards dragged Toad down the hall. He takes a quick peek at the other mutants in the cells and notices something that tightens his chest. Even though there were only a few others, they were clearly terrified, whimpering as they tried to cover their faces with their arms or turning towards the corner. He notices the bruises and the blood.

He is led into a small dark room. There is only a single flashing light that illuminates the room for a few seconds at a time. The room appears empty at first until Toad is brought to the very center. At his feet he notices shackles that only had two links before being anchored to the ground. A guard walks over to a control panel on the left wall and after hitting some keys,a hatch in the ceiling opens. But before Toad can look up, he hears Major Ebony give a single order.

"Shock him," Major Ebony orders. The guards release Toad and one of them presses his taser to his right side and gives him a powerful and painful shock. Toad falls to the ground and curls in a ball from the pain.

"Again. Longer this time," Major Ebony orders. This time, the guard on his left steps forward and pushes the taser into his back. Toad's painful cries fill the room for a few minutes.

"Good. One more time, just like before," Major Ebony orders. The taser is just pulled away from his back when the other one is pressed against his side again and the trigger is pulled. This time, when the taser is pulled away, Toad is still shaking as if being shocked.

"Looks like he's ready. Strip him," Mortimer hears Major Ebony order. Quickly the men follow the order, not bothering to be gentle. Mortimer tries to yell out but his throat is still tight from his earlier cries. He could only manages to pull his arms away and curl up again. But by then, he was naked. They grabbed him by his ankles and held them down as they placed the shackles on him. Once done they stand him up and he finally see's what was hidden in the ceiling. Two mechanical tentacles came out and with their cuffed ends, grasp Toad's wrists and pulls him into a straight upright position.

The guards step back and leave the room, leaving Major Ebony and Toad alone.

"How do you like your new accommodations? Are they to your liking?" Major Ebony asks as he pushes his glasses up. Toad doesn't reply, but simply moans in pain.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, I have to go now Mr. Toynbee. It was a pleasure meeting you. Though I don't think you feel the same," Major Ebony comments as he turns around and slowly walks toward the door. Suddenly he stops and snaps his fingers.

"I'm so sorry! It seems that I forgot to leave a mint under your pillow. Well, let me give you this to make up for that," Major Ebony offers. He turns and walks back to Toad and pulls out two bits of cloth from his pocket. "Open you mouth," he orders. Toad tries to pull away and clamps his mouth firmly shut. Major Ebony simply shakes his head and suddenly grabs Toad's throat. Mortimer manages a mangled cry in surprise. Quickly, with experience, Major Ebony stuffs the first bit of cloth into Toad's mouth. He uses the second bit to secure it, wrapping to behind Toad's head and tightly ties the cloth, so tight that there is pain on the corners of his mouth.

"There we go. All better. Enjoy your stay," Major Ebony states as he walks back to the doorway. Just before leaving, he looks back. "Oh, and room service will be in any moment," Major Ebony informs Toad with a laugh. Mortimer tries to move, tries to cry out against the gag as the door closes.

The light continues to flicker on and off. It was seriously creeping Mortimer out. He tries to wrap his mind around this change in his predicament. Yet he kept coming up blank. What was the point in him being moved in here? Gagging him was a no brainier. Mortimer would be the first to admit he had a big mouth. Not to mention his long tongue and his slime spits. But why was he naked?! For a brief moment, he was relieved in knowing that the Brotherhood would not be rescuing him this time. He just hoped that Quicksilver doesn't decide to stop by for another picture. 

A metal scrapping catches his attention and he tries to look in it's direction to it's left. Another scrapping occurred behind him. The doorway where Major Ebony had left also opens and two guards come in. They had no weapons on them but wore their dark plated helmets so Mortimer could not see their faces. With the flickering of the light, it appeared these guards were moving at a very slow speed. The very illusion frightens him and he starts to struggle against the restraints on his wrists and even tries to lift his legs. Soon they surrounded him, and for the next several hours, Mortimer was their personal punching bag.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic Wolverine and the X-men
> 
> Title: Touch Chapter 2
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or any of it's various tv series, just a fan girl of the that Marvel world.
> 
> Notes: This story takes place in the Wolverine and the X-Men tv series. Not the end of course for obvious reasons, just somewhere in the episodes after Time Bomb. Hope you enjoy and leave feedback regardless if it's good or bad.
> 
> Warning: This story is a slash about Mortimer/Toad and Forge. If two guys together bothers you, please back out now. Thank you.  
> ______________________________________________________________________________________

Two weeks later, Mortimer quickly wakes as the light begins to flicker. He cowers in the far corner and watches the main doorway. After a few breathless moments, the doorway opens and Major Ebony strides in with two guards. He smiles to Toad and approaches him.

"Hello Mr.Toynbree. How was your night? Hmm?" Major Ebony asks.

A whimper escapes from Mortimer's throat. He knows what Major Ebony was referring to. It still hurt and he was sure he is bleeding. He pushes himself against the wall.

"Not very talkative. But then again, you had a long night, didn't you? My apologies for being so insensitive. But I have to ask this nosy question. I hope you don't mind. Tell me, was it your first time?" Major Ebony asks with a pleasant smile. He kneels down in front of Toad, watching him with an amused expression.

Mortimer doesn't reply. But against his control he starts to cry.

"I see. Well I hoped you enjoyed it. Though I do have to admit, they seem to have been a bit rough with you. I'll have a chat with them later," Major Ebony comments and he takes off his glasses and wipes them with the corner of his shirt. He places them back on and then slowly reaches a hand out, as if to touch Toad on the shoulder.

Mortimer cries out and scurries away from the hand before it touches his skin. Major Ebony begins to laugh at this.

"Looks like my little experiment worked. I'm so glad. Still I wonder where you will be at as time passes. I thought for sure your little gang would have broke you out by now but since they haven't, well, let's just enjoy the time we do have," Major Ebony tells Toad. he snaps his fingers and the guards walk over to Toad. He whimpers at their approach and tries move away. But one of the guards grabs his wrist and quickly jabs their taser into his side and shocks him. When the shock fades,they simply drag him back to the middle of the room and restrain him again in a standing position. They leave him after gagging him again, not paying any mind to the trickle of blood going down the back of his left leg.

After the last round of visitors, Mortimer passed out. But suddenly he wakes, fully alert. At first he notices nothing different, the room was empty besides himself, the light still flickering. Then he notices the color of the light, for it wasn't the dim white light but red. Then hears the faint sound of something exploding. The room rumbles. Mortimer felt the panic tighten around his heart. Suddenly the light goes off and he utters a cry in surprise. Hanging, for he could not feel his legs at the moment, he waits silently in the dark.

After a few minutes, he hears the sound of an engine dying down above him. Suddenly, the mechanical claws that held his wrists went limp and he falls to the ground. He hears a faint crack from his left arm and the burning pain fills him. He curls up into a ball, gently cradling his broken arm and waits. He doesn't have to wait long for the main cell door begins to glow red along the edges before finally bursting open. Mortimer closes his eyes as the former enemy with the red visor steps into the room.

"Is there anyone here?" Cyclops ask.

Mortimer doesn't answer and bites down on the gag to prevent any noise from him. He listens to the footsteps approach him.

"Dear God," Cyclops whispers as he looks down at the broken body of Toad. He kneels down and is about to check Toad's pulse.

Suddenly Mortimer opens his eyes and see's Cyclops hand about to touch him. He cries out and forgetting his broken arm and restrained ankles, he tries to get away. But all he does is send waves of pain through his body that make him wither.

"Hey! Calm down! Let me get these off of you," Cyclops tells Toad. With careful aim, he hits the button on the side of his visor and blasts the small chain links apart. Then Cyclops takes off his long coat and covers Toad's trembling body.

"Just take it easy and I will get you out of here. Due to your condition, I'm going to have to carry you. So stay very still," Cyclops instructs Toad. Mortimer merely closes his eyes tight and tries to stay still as Cyclops wraps the long coat around Toad's naked body. Mortimer flinches at the touch of Cyclops fingers as they pull away the gag before lifting Mortimer's frail body over his shoulder.

Within minutes, Mortimer's ears hear the sounds of chaos and battle. He keeps his eyes closed and remains limp as Cyclops runs, only stopping now and then to use his optic blasts. Mortimer feels the cool air against his skin as they leave the detainment facility. He is deafened by the sounds of the X-jet's engines for a few minutes as Cyclops stops to direct other rescued mutants to the jet.

Finally, he is laid down on the metal surface. Still he keeps his eyes close but curls himself tightly, wishing to be too small to draw attention. Mortimer listens quietly to the conversation going on around him.

"Kitty, are you alright?" Storm asks.

"I"m alright. Thank you all for rescuing me. There is something...wrong with that place," Kitty replies.

"None of the mutant detainment facilities are a pleasant place," Beast tells her.

"I know that. But this one was different somehow. Forge, could you get this collar off of my neck?" Kitty asks.

"One second," Forge answers.

"I think I have an idea what you mean half pint," Wolverine mutters. There is a few minutes of silence except for the occasional sob from one of the rescued mutants. "Take us back home, Forge."

"Cyclops, what or who were you carrying around?" Storm asks.

Mortimer tenses despite the pain in his arm.

"Toad," Cyclops answer.

"What?!" Kitty cries out.

"Why did you bring him along?" Iceman questions.

"You brought a member of the Brotherhood along?" Storm asks, the surprise clearly heard in her voice.

"Everyone calm down. Cyclops I'm sure has a pretty good reason for this," Wolverine tells the others. Mortimer wasn't sure if this was a statement or a demand for an explanation.

"He...needs medical attention," Cyclops answers quietly.

"I'll have a look at him," Beast offers.

"No! I mean..." Cyclops responds. Mortimer could just hear the faintest sound of whispering.

"Oh, I see. Well then, I'll wait till we're back at the institute then," Beast replies.

For the rest of the trip, No one talks. But Mortimer could feel the X-men's eyes on him. He feels just as terrified as he did in that special cell.

Forge lands the jet and hangs back as the other X-men aid the other rescued mutants. Some denied help and headed for the front gate. Others followed Beast and Kitty to the infirmary. He shuts down the jet and goes to get off himself when he notices the form wrapped in Cyclops jacket. He looks out and see's Cyclops and Wolverine talking to a few of the rescued mutants. Forge kneels down next to Toad's body.

"Hey, umm, we've landed. It's okay to leave the jet now," Forge tells Toad.

There is no reply from the still form. Forge carefully pulls Toads shoulder, rolling the mutant onto his back. Forge's eyes widen as he realizes that not only has the Brootherhood member has passed out but that his naked form was several shades darker in several places, signs of obvious bruising. Forge looks back to Cyclops and meets the red visor's gaze. Cyclops nods to Forge before turning back to Wolverine. Forge looks back down at the fellow mutant and carefully re wraps Cyclops coat around the bruised and broken body and lifts him up.

Later, Mortimer wakes up in a medical bed inside the infirmary. He doesn't remember falling unconscious on the jet but knows that must of been what happened. Mortimer slowly looks around, finding it hard to keep his eyes open or focused. He notices the cast on his arm and slowly lifts it to look at it. A large blue furred hand gently pushes the cast arm back down. Afraid he looks away.

"Don't worry Mr...hmm, I don't actually know your real name. Anyway, I need you to take it easy. You were badly hurt and will need some time to recover. Try to get more sleep," Beast instructs Toad.

Mortimer tries to say something but only manages a cough. When that passes, Mortimer looks at the surrounding machines until he can no longer keep his eyes open. He surrenders to the darkness and falls back to sleep.

Sometime later, Mortimer wakes again. This time he is more clear minded as he sits up. He finds himself alone. Carefully, he shifts his legs until he is sitting on the edge of the bed. Just when he is about to reach out and pull the medical curtain back, it moves aside.

Beast let's out a startled cry at the same time that Mortimer does. Quickly Mortimer moves away from the blue furred mutant and finds himself falling off the bed.

"Oh dear! Are you okay? Let me help you," Beast offers. He holds his hand out to Toad. But instead of accepting it, Toad shrinks back from it, his body beginning to tremble.

"Hmm. I'm not going to hurt you. I just need you to lay back down on the bed," Beast informs Toad.

After a few minutes, Mortimer doesn't move but simply hugs himself as he trembles. Beast looks around for a few minutes until he sighs and walks over to a medical tray. He opens a syringe kit and picks up a bottle. Quickly he fills the syringe and makes an injection into the IV that is slowly being administered to Toad. When he's done, he disposes of the syringe and walks back over to Toad. Already he notices that the sedative is taking affect, for Toad's eyes begins to cloud and his eye lids droop. Quietly he watches the green mutant fall asleep. With a sigh, he reaches down and carefully lifts Toad up and places him back on the bed. He pulls back the sheet and reaches under the edges and pulls out the restraints connected to the bed.

"I really hate to do this. But it seems that for now, this might be for the best," Beast comments sadly.

Carefully, he restrains Toad to the medical bed, leaving only his broken arm free. When he is done, he covers Toad in the sheet and then a warm blanket. When he turns around, he finds Logan standing nearby, looking at the sleeping mutant.

"So, what's his story doc?" Logan asks.

"You mean what's wrong with him? Let's see, where to start?" Beast replies.

"Skip over the fact that he is a member of the Brotherhood," Logan suggests.

"Well, medically speaking, he has been very battered. He actually has a few cracked ribs, too many bruises to count. The broken arm appears recent, due to the swelling. May have actually happened when rescuing Kitty," Beast reports.

"So we should just bandage him up and let him hop back to the Brotherhood," Logan states and he turns to leave the infirmary.

"Not quite. There's something else," Beast tells Logan sadly.

The tone draws Logan's attention and he looks back. "What is it?"

"I found evidence...that our amphibian guest...has been sexually assaulted," Beast reveals.

"What?!" Logan asks, looking down at the sleeping mutant for the first time.

"To put it simply, he was raped. Recently at that. Possibly more than once judging from the damage. Logan, these bruises on his ankles, some are weeks old. Meaning he was there for some time. I believe...I believe he was abandoned by the Brotherhood. I mean, why else was he not already..." Beast shares.

"Rescued. This isn't good," Logan comments.

"I just restrained him to the bed. Just before you came in he got...worked up. Nearly did more harm to himself. He appears to either be afraid of me or out right afraid. Either way, I think I will keep him sedated over the next few days. Then try again to talk to him," Beast tells Logan.

"Giving me a few days to figure out what to do with him. Alright. Report any changes Doc," Logan tells Beast.

Logan leaves the infirmary and passes Forge who is carrying some boxes filled with medical equipment. Forge enters the large room and turns to Beast.

"Got your order for more supplies here," Forge calls out.

"Ah good. With all the recent patients, we were getting pretty low," Beast replies and takes the box from Forge. Beast walks away and puts away the supplies. Meanwhile, Forge simply remains where he is, watching the sleeping green mutant. He glances at the machines, reading his blood pressure and watching his steady heartbeat. But again, his eyes fall on the occupant of the bed.

"Is there something else you needed?" Beast asks.

Startled, Forge steps back from Beast who is looking at him questionably.

"Uh...no, nothing. Later," Forge mutters and leaves the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic Wolverine and the X-men
> 
> Title: Touch Chapter 3
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or any of it's various tv series, just a fan girl of the that Marvel world.
> 
> Notes: This story takes place in the Wolverine and the X-Men tv series. Not the end of course for obvious reasons, just somewhere in the episodes after Time Bomb. Hope you enjoy and leave feedback regardless if it's good or bad.
> 
> Warning: This story is a slash about Mortimer/Toad and Forge. If two guys together bothers you, please back out now. Thank you.  
> ______________________________________________________________________________________

A few days later, Forge again is in the infirmary. One of the machines went on the fritz and Forge put it on top of his prioritize list despite the machine was rarely actually used. The real reason for his stop to the infirmary is his curiosity. For some strange reason, he wanted to see if there was any progress with Toad.

Forge works on the machine as Beast checks on Toad.

"Forge?" Beast calls.

"Huh? Yeah?" Forge replies.

"Sorry to interrupt your work Forge but I was wondering if you would be kind enough to keep an eye on our guest here? There are some things I need to attend to in my lab. He may wake up since I've stopped giving him a sedative. Logan needs some answers and apparently can't question someone while they are asleep. He is still restrained so he shouldn't be any trouble. Just...if he wakes, try to keep him calm," Beast asks.

"Ahh, sure," Forge replies.

Beast nods and leaves the infirmary. Forge looks over to where Toad is sleeping and then returns to his job. About a half hour later, he finishes the repairs. He stands up and wipes his hands on a rag when he hears the faint moan. Slowly he walks over to the bed and pulls back the medical curtain. He finds Toad looking at him, his large ember eyes wide in fear.

"Easy. I come in peace," Forge tells Toad, raising his hands up.

Mortimer simply looks at the X-men for a moment. When the black haired man moves closer, he tries to shrink back but notices his body is being held still. A whimper leaves his throat.

"Easy now! I'm not here to hurt you or anything," Forge states. He looks over at one of the monitors and notices the blood pressure and heartbeats slowly increasing. "Listen, I'll take a step back if you agree to try to calm down." Forge offers a friendly smile.

Mortimer watches him for a moment before swallowing nervously. Forge notices the numbers slowly decline. As promised, he takes a step back with his hands still raised.

"There we go. Umm, do you mind if I lower my hands now? You probably don't realize this but one of these weighs a ton," Forge asks.

Mortimer watches the X-man for a minute longer before turning away and nodding his head.

"Thanks. How are you feeling?" Forge asks as he watches the monitor.

Mortimer doesn't answer nor turns his head but he still watches the X-man from the corner of his eye. For several minutes, Forge remains where he is and observes Toad as he slowly looks around.

"You are at the Institute. Well, the rebuilt one, not the original one. That one got blown up. Ah, anyway, you have been here for almost a week now. You look a lot better than you did when you first got here," Forge tells Toad.

Mortimer turns to Forge. He opens his mouth to say something but ends up coughing.

"Let me get you a glass of water!" Forge offers and quickly looks around for a cup. He finds some Dixie cups and fills it with cold water from one of the nearby faucets. He walks back over to Toad but stops at the foot of the bed.

"Umm, I need to get closer to you in order to give a drink. Is that something you can be okay with? All I will do is give you a drink, I promise," Forge swears.

Mortimer looks at Forge then down to the Dixie cup. His thirst wins out over his fear and he nods in agreement.

Forge takes a deep breath and slowly walks closer to Toad. He reaches his free hand down to lift Toad's head, freezing the moment Toad flinches.

"I am just going to help lift your head so you can take a drink," Forge explains. He carefully brings his hand under Toad's head, his fingers sliding through the black dreadlocks. After lifting Toad's head slowly, he brings the cup of water to the fellow mutant's green lips.

Mortimer drinks the water down greedily, only stopping when he starts to cough again. Forge steps back and gives Toad a few minutes before speaking again.

"Do you want some more water?" Forge asks.

Mortimer simply shakes his head no.

"Okay well, earlier it looked like you were going to say something. What was it?" Forge asks, tilting his head slightly.

"Ah...wh...what is going...going to hap...happen to me?" Mortimer slowly asks, his voice rough yet wavering.

"That depends on your answers," Logan answers.

Both Mortimer and Forge suddenly look up and towards the foot of the bed and watches Logan enter the room. Forge glances over to Toad and notices the wide fearful expression on Toad's face. He also notices that the body covered in a sheet is starting to tremble.

"Forge, you're free to go," Logan tells his technician.

"Uh, I need to finish a repair," Forge states when Toad looks towards him on desperation. He turns and goes back to the fixed machine and opens the compartment to pretend to repair it.

"Alright Toad, why were you at the detainment facility? Was the Brotherhood planning to hit it?" Logan asks, glaring at Toad.

"I...I...no," Mortimer stutters.

"Make some sense Toad boy," Logan orders.

"Th...They left me be...behind. The..they used me to...to get away," Mortimer answers.

"So you were at that detainment center because the Brotherhood left you to get caught?" Logan asks, the suspicion clearly heard in his voice.

"Y...yes," Mortimer answers weakly.

"How long were you there?" Logan continues to question.

"Day...days...maybe weeks. I...I don't know," Mortimer replies, his voice ends in a squeak.

"Tell me exactly how you got caught. And I will warn you, I may not be a psychic but I will know if you are lying," Logan states, one of his claws extending to make a point.

"Ah...after the other members destroyed the...that court house, we were making our escape. A...a group of MRD guys cut us off. Quick...Quicksilver said something to Blob. Blob...he grabbed me...and tossed me at the guys. I...I couldn't get up quick enough..." Mortimer explains, his voice near a whisper at the end. He watches Logan fearfully as the leader of the X-men appeared to think this information over.

After a few minutes, Mortimer can no longer stand the silence.

"Wha...what are you go...going to do with me?" Mortimer asks again.

"Errr...not sure yet. Don't get too comfortable though. The Brotherhood may have tossed you away but then again, maybe they didn't," Logan replies. He withdraws his claw and storms away. 

Forge slowly gets up and walks back over to Toad's bed, watching the doorway to make sure Logan isn't coming back.

"The pleasure of talking with Logan. Don't worry..." Forge started to say but stops when he see's the tears spill from Toad's eyes.

"I...I'm going to die," Mortimer whispers.

"No. No you're not." Forge tells Toad. He walks closer to the former Brotherhood member, ignoring the flinching when he grabs Toad's hand. "Listen to me. You're not going to die. I know...I know that you are scared out of your mind but you need to calm down. Look at me," Forge instructs.

Mortimer slowly complies with Forge's order, looking up at the X-man.

"I won't allow anything bad to happen to you. Alright? You're safe here. Now just relax. Focus on recovering for now. I'll handle Logan," Forge promises.

"Wh...why are you being nice to me man? I...I don't even...know you," Mortimer asks nervously.

"Just my nature I guess. I like to fix things. As for not knowing me...well my name is Forge," Forge shares with a goofy smile.

"Forge?" Mortimer repeats. "Aren't you the pilot of the jet?"

"When Logan lets me, yeah. But I also built the jet," Forge states rather proudly. "So, now you know my name, what's yours?"

"Uhh...To..Toad," Mortimer replies with a kind of dumbstruck expression. He wonders if Forge had heard Wolverine addressing him earlier.

"No, no, no. What's your real name?" Forge tries again.

"Oh...Mort...Mortimer...Toynbee," Mortimer replies.

"Mort. Cool. Nice to meet ya Mort. Now I better clean the mess I made and then I'm going to have a talk with Logan. You just...take it easy," Forge states.

Mortimer watches Forge turn and walks out of sight. After a few minutes, Forge walks by, giving him a kind smile before leaving the infirmary.

Later, Forge finds Logan and Emma Frost exchanging a few frosty words. He starts to approach them.

"Now what do you think....Forge not right now!" Logan growls.

The glare was almost enough to make Forge turn around but instead he takes a deep breath.

"Sorry Logan but I need to have a few words with you," Forge states firmly.

"If it's about the damage in the Danger room, don't bother," Logan replies, his gaze turning back to Emma Frost.

"Damage in the Danger Room? No it's not about that," Forge tells Logan.

Emma breaks her gaze away from Logan and turns to Forge. A surprised expression comes across her face. "Is this really about Toad?" She ask in disbelief.

Forge is taken back for a moment before reminding himself of her power. "Yes, it is," Forge states clearly.

"What?" Logan asks unbelievably.

"Our little mechanic here has taken an interest in the former Brotherhood member. He's here to ask if he can watch over Mr.Toynbee until he recovers then possibly consider him staying..." Emma comments.

"Hey! First, it's not an interest, it's a concern! Second, let me at least say my own thoughts!" Forge cries out in embarrassment. 

"Let me get this straight. You want to look after Toad, a member of the Brotherhood?" Logan questions.

"Ye..yeah," Forge answers, taking a cautious step back.

Logan growls irritably then turns to Emma. A few minutes of silence fills the room before Logan replies.

"Fine. When Hank says he's well enough to walk, he can stay. But it has to be with you. That means you are sharing a room with the Toad. And if he slips up in anyway, you will be held responsible. Am I clear?" Logan tells Forge.

"Perfectly," Forge replies.

"Now don't you have something to fix? Like the Danger room? Emma, get out of my head!" Logan shouts and turns back to blonde in white.

Forge quickly, without running, leaves the room. Once in the hall, he sinks down to his knees and releases a deep sigh. "Well, that went better than I thought. I really thought Ol'Logan was going to give me a close shave. Ugh, I don't want to see what he did to the Danger room this time..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic Wolverine and the X-men
> 
> Title: Touch Chapter 4
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or any of it's various tv series, just a fan girl of the that Marvel world.
> 
> Notes: This story takes place in the Wolverine and the X-Men tv series. Not the end of course for obvious reasons, just somewhere in the episodes after Time Bomb. Hope you enjoy and leave feedback regardless if it's good or bad.
> 
> Warning: This story is a slash about Mortimer/Toad and Forge. If two guys together bothers you, please back out now. Thank you.  
> ______________________________________________________________________________________

Days later, Mortimer is sitting up and waiting anxiously. Over the last few days he has been feeling physically better but he was still on edge. Every time someone would try to touch him, he would cry out. It was hard for him to not panic when they removed the restraints after explaining why they were necessary and his agreement to control himself so he wouldn't further harm himself. Beast had informed him that today he will be allowed out of the infirmary.

At first when he was informed of this, he was nearly overwhelmed with dread. Was he going to be thrown out now? If so, where would he go? He had no one he could stay with. He couldn't even crawl back to the Brotherhood. He would just get handed back to the MRD. And how long could he go without being caught by the MRD? What if he was sent back to the same detainment center? Back to that special cell?

Even now, Mortimer cringes at the thought. He remembers visibly the guards surrounding him. The hits and kicks. But worse yet were the gentle touches. The hands stroking his smooth green skin. Hands touching him in places he doesn't even touch that gently. Then the hands becoming forceful. Grabbing him, pinching him. Mortimer moans from the horrible memories. He quickly focuses on the bandage on the back of his left hand where the IV had been inserted.

Pushing those memories away, he remembers the X-man, Forge, who had visited him everyday. He still wasn't sure why the X-man was being kind to him. But slowly he accepted it. He actually enjoyed the few hours the X-man visited him, filling their time with talk about movies, dumb things they did as kids, how they discovered their powers, and very bad jokes. He remembers the puzzled expression on Beast's face when he had walked in as both do them were gasping for breath between laughs.

Speaking of which, Beast enters the infirmary with clothes in his hands.

"Good morning Mr. Toynbee. I have brought you some clean clothes for you to change into. Go ahead and get dress and I'll look for a sling for your arm," Beast says to Mortimer with a friendly smile. He sets the clothes on the edge of the bed and pulls the curtain close.

Mortimer carefully crawls over to the clothes and quickly takes off the medical gown. At being undressed, he feels a wave of panic and the dreaded memories trying to surface. He grabs the top piece of clothing, a tan tank top and pulls it over his head. It took him a few minutes to get his cast covered arm through the arm opening but he refused to ask for help. He gets the rest of the clothing on and waits for Beast to return. Absently he picks at the black stretchy material covering his legs.

Beast returns and coughs before pulling the curtain back. He gives an approving nod and sets the sling down on the bed. Despite Mortimer's best efforts, he could not stop the automatic response to shrink back from any touch. Except for the time Forge held his hand for a few moments. Beast instructed him on how to put on the sling and when he finally got it on correctly, Beast led him to the main hallway. There he met both Logan, Emma, and Scot.

"Finally up and about I see," Emma comments.

Mortimer swallows nervously and drops his gaze.

"No need to be so nervous Mr. Toynbee. No one will hurt you," Emma states softly.

"Ahh...ye...yes mam," Mortimer replies.

"He has some manners at least," Emma comments.

"Enough of the niceties, let's get down to business," grumbles Logan. "Listen here Toad. I've agreed to Forge's request to let you stay here. But you are on probation. If I see so much as a drop of slime, you are out of here," Logan promises.

Mortimer nods in agreement.

"I will be watching you as well. If I were you, I'd be on my knees thanking Forge. No one here is too keen on having a Brotherhood member here, even a former one," Scott informs Mortimer.

The three walk pass him, leaving him alone in the main hallway. Mortimer squats down and rubs his dreadlocks, trying to steady his breathing. He nearly jumps out of his skin when Forge calls to him.

"Hey Mort! Up here!" Forge calls.

Mortimer turns around and looks up the stairs. Forge waves at him and Mortimer slowly climbs the stairs to meet him.

"Hey, good to see you up and about! Come on and I'll show you to your room," Forge offers. Mortimer nods and follows Forge as he leads down the left corridor. A few doors down, Forge stops and opens the door. Tentatively, Mortimer steps past Forge and enters the room. The room was large but was completely cluttered with various mechanical parts and tools. There was a simple path down the middle and then smaller paths leading to a bed the right, which had a engine like part sitting in the middle of it, a desk covered in papers and instruction manuals, a wardrobe, another bed across from the first one, this one neatly made and only a bolt on the cover, and a dresser in the far corner.

"Wow," Mortimer comments.

"Yeah, I had to clean it up some to get space for the second bed. And the new dresser built," Forge states proudly.

Mortimer looks as him questionably. Sure, he has slept in some really nasty places, even worse than this, but to hear that this is being described as clean, he had no words for. He glances back and see's Forge smile.

"It...it's nice. I really...like the bed," Mortimer states quietly. He wasn't lying, he really did like the bed. It looked so comfortable. He carefully hops over to it and relishes the softness of it.

"Well, take a few minutes to adjust and I'll show you around the institute. Then grab some lunch before I have to get back to work," Forge tells Mortimer as he leans against the doorway.

Mortimer blushes and quickly hops back over to Forge. "I'm...red...ready," Mortimer tells him.

Minutes later, Mortimer is enjoying a freshly made roast beef sandwich. He just couldn't stop smiling. He was used to convince store food, ramen noodles, Mac n cheese, and his least favorite, egg salad sandwiches. This sandwich was simply heavenly. Forge finished his version of a hero sandwich and is now watching Mortimer while drinking his cola. Mortimer notices his gaze and sets his sandwich down, blushing slightly.

"Something wrong?" Forge asks.

"Umm...no. Just...realized that you are watching me closely too," Mortimer shares.

"Ahh, sorry about that! Here, I'll go clean my mess up while you eat," Forge states, his face flushed.

Mortimer considers not finishing the sandwich but his stomach growls in protest. He eats the sandwich quietly while watching Forge load the dishwasher. He finishes the last bite when Forge rejoins him.

"Well, I guess I better get back to repairing the Danger room. For once I wish Logan would consider going easy in there. At least until I get most of the damage repaired. It's like I get two steps forward and I'm knocked six steps back. Anyway, is there anywhere you want me to drop you off at?" Forge asks.

Mortimer thinks about this for a moment. His face darkens as a place comes to mind.

"Umm...would the...uhh...library be okay?" Mortimer asks.

Forge eyes widen. "You read?"

"Yeah. Well not often. I like to but it doesn't fit in with the whole gangster persona. And the other Brotherhood members...well they liked to poke fun at things like that," Mortimer explains quietly.

"Well, the library it is," Forge replies with a grin and leads Mortimer to the library.

A few hours later. Mortimer is sitting on a comfy red couch, reading a paperback titled "The Giver". At first he was terrified to take a book off of the shelf. Each time he would reach out for a book, he recalls Logan's warning. What if he accidentally drops the book? Or due to his long nails, he tears a page? So he simply read the titles of the books.

When he came across this book, he recalls the title being a book that he was suppose to read in school. That was just before his mutant genes came into play visibly. He picks up the book and carefully carries it to the red couch. In moments, he was drawn into the story.

He just finishes the book and closes it when he senses someone is watching him. He looks over and notices Kitty Pryde and Bobby Drake were looking over in his direction. Thinking quickly, he smiles and waves to them. But instead of a wave back, Kitty glares at him as she pulls Bobby with her and phases through the wall. His smile quickly fades as he gazes at the spot the younger X-men members were standing just moments before.

Finally he gets up and returns the book to it's proper place. He looks through the shelves and gathers a few books before leaving the library. He didn't want to be a bother to anyone else. So he quickly makes his way to his room and sits on his bed, looking around again before laying on his side and reading the next book.

At the end of the day, Forge opens the bedroom door. He looks in and finds Mortimer asleep with a book opened under his right hand, a few more by his feet. Forge smiles at the cute scene and carefully makes his way over to Mortimer's bed. He pulls the book out from under Mortimer's hand and gathers the others, stacking them by the bed. Gently, he pulls the blanket up and over Mortimer's slender body. He watches the fellow mutant sleep and without realizing it, he starts the reach toward Mortimer's black dreadlocks. He stops himself and forces himself to turn and go change before laying down in his own bed.

A few hours later, Forge wakes with a jolt. Confused, he looks around in the darken room, his body tense. Then he realizes what had woke him. In the bed across his was Mortimer, tossing and turning, whimpering in his sleep.

"Mort?" Forge whispers.

He gets out of bed and sleepily stumbles over to his room mates bed. Gently he reaches out with his mechanical hand and touches Mortimer's bare shoulder. Mortimer wakes with a cry and smacks away the hand, hurting his in the process. He scurries away from Forge in fear.

"Mort! Mort, it's me, Forge. It's just me," Forge quietly tells his terrified roommate.

"Fa...Forge?" Mortimer chokes out.

"That's right," Forge confirms.

He watches as Mortimer slowly looks around the room, scanning it with his wide amber eyes. Finally, he notices Mortimer taking a few deep breaths, gradually relaxing. When Mortimer looks back at Forge, he lowers his gaze and fidgets with the blanket.

"I...I'm sor...sorry that I woke you," Mortimer mumbles.

"It's no problem. Hank already warned me about this. Besides, I'm kinda known for sleeping in," Forge replies.

There is a few minutes of awkward silence between the two before Forge himself takes a deep breath.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Forge asks tentatively.

"N...no I can't. I just can't," Mortimer quickly replies, shaking his head.

"Okay. When you think you can, I'm here. So for now, let's try to get some more sleep," Forge suggests.

Mortimer nods and watches as his room mate walks back to his bed and lays down. Mortimer himself lays down but doesn't sleep. Instead he listens to the snoring sounds coming from the other bed until the sun came up. Then he quietly reads, occasionally looking up towards the other bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic Wolverine and the X-men
> 
> Title: Touch Chapter 5
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or any of it's various tv series, just a fan girl of the that Marvel world.
> 
> Notes: This story takes place in the Wolverine and the X-Men tv series. Not the end of course for obvious reasons, just somewhere in the episodes after Time Bomb. Hope you enjoy and leave feedback regardless if it's good or bad.
> 
> Warning: This story is a slash about Mortimer/Toad and Forge. If two guys together bothers you, please back out now. Thank you.  
> ______________________________________________________________________________________

Over the next few days, Mortimer spends most of his time either in the room reading or with Forge. He got into a routine where in the morning he would go to the library and return the books from the night before and borrow a few more. After running into various X-men members and receiving the cold shoulder, he was careful to avoid them. If there was someone in the library, he would return to his room and wait for some time before trying again. He does the same with getting his meals. If someone came into the kitchen while he was making something, he would quickly stop and clean up. Even if it meant returning empty handed.

But not all the X-men were cold to him. Both Beast and Storm, otherwise known as Hank and Ororo, would speak to him. At first, Hank would simply ask him questions about pain or how he was feeling in general. But after a few times of walking in on Mortimer in the library, he started to talk about the books and making suggestions for what to read next. Yesterday Hank surprised him by knocking on his bedroom door and giving him a box of brand new books. When Mortimer asked where to put the books when he was finished, Hank laughed and told him simply, "on a bookshelf." Later, when Forge asked about the box, Mortimer told him about the exchange with Hank. This morning, Forge set up a bookcase for him.

Ororo is slightly different. At first, she too seemed to keep her distance from him. But after running into him as he was pulling something out of the fridge, which he quickly put back and hopped out of the kitchen, she went to his room and knocked on the door just like Hank did. But instead of books, she brought him a plate of food and told him that he shouldn't go hungry just because someone else was there. She invited him to join her as she had a cup of tea outside. At first he tried to decline, thinking about the safety of the bedroom. But something with her sincerity drew him out and he accepted.

They sat quietly under a maple tree at a patio table. Mortimer sat sideways, watching the X-men known as Storm while looking around. He quickly ate and now waited for something to occur. Ororo begins to ask him some questions, about simple things about himself. Where he was born, what were some of his earlier memories, what were his impressions about the institute. He would give short simple answers, afraid this was some sort of interrogation. He was waiting for the questions about the Brotherhood and his involvement in their crimes. But she never asked those questions. Instead she began to share stories about herself. How her parents passed, when she came to the states, and her time living on the streets. He was surprised to hear her story, for you couldn't see the signs of the streets in her personality.

At one point, he blurted out a question, then quickly apologized and looks towards the sky, waiting to see the storm clouds to form. But instead she answered his question. At the end, as she got up, she encouraged Mortimer to stop avoiding the others and running to his room. Instead, she told him to greet them, even if they don't return it. Mortimer agrees and returns back to his room. As he agreed, when he ran into Bobby, he simply waved hello. Bobby was caught off guard and waved back.

That was a few days ago. Today, Mortimer is sitting on his bed and looking at the balcony screen doors. It is a sunny day and with the curtains occasional flapping, he knows there is a gentle breeze. He is thinking over his stay here. He would be lying if he didn't say that he loves it here. But there is a nagging thought that has been growing stronger each day. When will he be told to leave? He knew at some point, they would tire of him leeching off their kindness. He cringes at that word. He was often labeled as a leech, before and during his time in the Brotherhood. And after what the Brotherhood had done, he knew he was on borrowed time.

He is careful. Everyday he remembers the three reasons that Quicksilver was going to leave him in the detainment center some years back. One was that he was disgusting. Well, he couldn't really change how he looked. He makes sure he to bath regularly and despite his agreement with Storm, he didn't linger in anyone's view. Also, as far as he knew, no one knew what he experienced in the special cell. He figured those counted.

Reason two was that he made a mess of everything. He knew Pietro was not just talking about him being a slob but that he had a tendency to muck up their plans. But since he isn't involved in any plans, he sticks to not making any messes. This is enforced when he remembers Logan's threat. He has not used his slime ability once and made sure to clean the shower and bathroom floor with cleaning products after he washed himself so he wouldn't leave even a trace of himself there. Again, he feels that he is fulfilling that area.

The third one was that he always got caught by the MRD. Well, there was only one way to prevent that. He simply did not leave the institute grounds. Forge had offered a few times to tag along while he picked up supplies. But Mortimer would shake his head and turn down the offer. There was another truth he was aware of that encouraged him to stay on the property. It was a simple truth but still hurts. If he was captured by the MRD again, no one, not the Brotherhood nor the X-men, would rescue him. The fact he was rescued this last time was simply because the X-men were rescuing one of their own. They just also freed the other mutants at the same time, including himself.

His face darkens as he becomes flushed. He knows that they all knew the condition he was in when Cyclops found him. It was hard to hide a naked green guy even if he was wrapped in a coat. Even though some of the older bruising has faded, there were plenty that hadn't. His arm is still in the cast, which has been annoying him because the skin has started to itch. But all in all, he is looking better.

Forge comes to his mind again. He admits that his room mate certainly deserves credit for this. After all, it was Forge that asked for him to stay. It was Forge that made an effort for him to feel comfortable. He even went shopping, which he tried to convince Mortimer to tag along for, and got him some new clothing. He told Mortimer that he would have shared his clothes but since the only thing not stained by some kind of oil, or torn was his field uniform, this was a better. Mortimer is happy, truly happy. The first in a long time.

But two little words kept overshadowing his happiness. 'Borrowed time'. Slowly he lowers his head and allows the waves of depression to cover him. His life was never really the best. His parents freaked about his mutation. He ran away and joined a gang. After a very bad night, he was recruited by the Brotherhood. There, he believed he had found his place. A home of sorts. He tries to convince himself that he knew even then there was limitations. He knew that they were growing tired of bailing him out, that there would be a time when they would stop. When Pietro visited that time and took a snapshot, that was suppose to be the end. But he had lucked out. He had information that Pietro was interested in. Then he recalls how it all went wrong. Nitro nearly killed them. And when Wolverine revealed that had the X-men not interfered, Nitro would have killed half of the population at Genosha. And so that failure, was placed solely on Mort. And yet, his chest tightens when he thinks about how the order was given and he was thrown to the MRD.

A terrifying thought comes to mind. What if the X-men do the same thing? They took Nitro to the MRD. What if they decide to hand him back over? Mortimer's breathing quickens and begins to tremble. His thoughts push forward to the most terrifying outcome. He can nearly see Wolverine leading him to the MRD. Major Ebony and Colonel Wraith would both be present, smiling even. They would take him back to the cell after a few taserings to encourage him to behave. Again the clothes would be torn off. The restraints would be so tight around his wrists and ankles. The light would be flickering on and off.

As Mortimer is lost to his nightmarish thoughts, Forge enters the room. He is about to greet his room mate when he notices Mortimer's condition. The amphibian mutant is rocking back and forth, his arms, including the broken one, is wrapped around his shivering body. He is covered in sweat and yet, Forge can still see the tears fall down his cheeks. Panic surfaced in Forge's minds when he realized that Mort was looking at him but they were unfocused, not seeing Forge at all. He tosses the parts he brought with him on his bed and quickly goes to his room mate's bed.

Without thinking, he grabs Mort's shoulders to shake him. But Mortimer suddenly cries out at the touch and scratches madly at Forge. Mortimer's right hand swipes across Forge's face, leaving four scratches across the bridge of his nose. Forge quickly grabs both of Mort's wrists and using his body weight, forces Mortimer on to his back. Using his right bionic hand, he pins down both of Mort's wrists to the bed. Mortimer whimpers and tries to squirm.

"Mort! Mort look at me!" Forge orders.

But Mortimer ignores the order, straining under Forge's body. Forge sighs and does the only thing he can think of. With his left hand, he slaps Mortimer hard across the face. Mortimer goes suddenly still and Forge releases his wrists.

"Mort?" Forge speaks the fellow mutant's name softly.

"Forge?" Mortimer responds and slowly turns his head to look at Forge.

"Hey man! You just gave me one heck of a scare!" Forge tells him, clearly relieved to see Mort back to his senses.

Forge moves back off of Mortimer and sits on the edge of the bed as Mortimer slowly gets up, flinching from the pain in his left arm. Forge notices this.

"Oh man, I forgot about your arm! Did I hurt you?" Forge asks, panicking.

"Ah..no. Just sore," Mortimer replies. Mortimer rubs his head for a moment then looks up at Forge. "Oh...no..."

"Huh? What is it?" Forge asks, observing the sudden apparent fear in Mortimer's eyes.

"Your face...did I do that? I...I'm sorry," Mortimer apologizes and lowers his head.

Forge looks at him confused for a moment then touches his face. He touches the scratches and winces from the stinging pain.

"Ouch! Oh that's what you were referring to. No big deal," Forge replies.

Mortimer glances up at Forge then back to his feet, looking completely defeated.

"What happened Mort?" Forge asks.

Mortimer doesn't answer but shakes his head.

"Come on man, you can talk to me. If you are worried about the scratches, it's okay. I've done worse to myself," Forge shares, flexing his artificial hand.

"Now I'll be asked to leave..." Mortimer states sadly.

"Asked to leave?" Forge repeats, not sure what Mortimer is trying to say.

"I...I'm on borrowed time! I'm always on borrowed time! I screw up, I'm thrown out. And I always screw up! Always! And now...I just did it again," Mortimer mutters this last part before turning away to cry.

"Whoa, calm down. You didn't screw anything up. You're just having a bad day," Forge tries to pacify.

"You don't get it! You think that was the first time I've been dumped? That could be the title of my life story. Mortimer Toynbee screws up and gets dumped. End of story! And just as I was...really liking it here," Mortimer states bitterly.

"You think you are the only screw up here? Please! I've done more than my fair share of screw ups. Heck, I have the lashings from Wolverine to prove it," Forge shares. To the relief of Forge, he notices Mort beginning to calm down. "You won't be tossed out of here. Was that why you were so worked up before?"

"Worked up?" Mortimer asks, wiping his eyes before turning back around.

"Umm, yeah, you were really upset. Freaked out might be a better term," Forge explains.

"Oh..." Mortimer replies before going quiet.

"It involves with what happened to you at that detention center, doesn't it?" Forge asks gravely.

Mortimer doesn't answer but lowers his head and nods in agreement.

"Listen, I'm not pushing but maybe you should talk about it with someone. I mean it's clearly having an effect on you," Forge suggests.

Mortimer remains quiet, thinking this over. Forge starts to get up when Mortimer lets out a shaky breath.

"I...I'll tell you," Mortimer replies quietly.

"It doesn't have to be me," Forge points out.

"I'm not...not comfortable to...to tell anyone else," Mortimer explains as he looks up towards the ceiling, threading his fingers together.

"Alright, if you're sure," Forge agrees. He mentally tries to brace himself for what Mortimer is about to tell him.

After a few minutes however, Forge realizes there is no possible way for him to prepare for this. Mort starts with the last mission with the Brotherhood. How he was used for their escape. This alone explains Mort's fear of being left behind, specially when Mort references a previous attempt to leave him in a detention center. Forge didn't like what the Brotherhood did to him, but he didn't know that he would slowly grow to hate them as Mort began to share about his experience at that detainment center. About the order Colonel Moss had left concerning if Toad was caught yet again. He describes the bizarre Major Ebony and about his plan to somehow teach Toad to never want to be captured again.

When Mort begins to share about the special cell, Mortimer once again turns away but raises his voice so Forge could still hear him clearly. This part is the hardest for Forge. As Mortimer talks about the countless beatings and how he tried to strain against the restraints despite knowing there was no way he could free himself, Forge looks down at his hands.  
Hands that clenched into fists as he listened about the night when the guards did a little more than just use him as a punching cushion. When he glances over to Mortimer, he finds his room mate trembling at the memories.

"That's enough Mort. Stop," Forge interrupts when Mortimer seems to be having trouble breathing.

"You regret as...asking for me to...to stay don't you?" Mortimer asks.

"What?" Forge asks, shifting slightly closer for Mortimer's voice is beginning to drop.

"It's like Pietro said. I'm...I'm disgusting. And now...now you know too. It doesn't even matter that...I never wanted that to...to happen," Mortimer mutters.

"Mort, look at me," Forge orders Mortimer.

Mortimer just shakes his head.

"I said look at me Mortimer," Forge repeats, his voice strict.

Mortimer's eyes widen at the tone and hesitantly he turns around. His gaze meets with Forge's. Again in surprise, Mortimer see's Forge looking at him with some expression he simply couldn't name.

"Pietro's a jerk. So are the rest of them. You're not disgusting Mort. Not to me. I know you didn't want those things to happen. I'm sorry that they did. I just want you to know that even after sharing that with me, I haven't changed my mind. My feelings haven't changed," Forge states.

Mortimer simply looks at Forge for a few minutes before looking away. Forge shifts even closer.

"Mort, I hate to ask this but was that your first experience?" Forge asks.

"Ye...Yes," Mortimer answers in a hushed tone.

"I see. I think I get what that, I think his name was Ebony, plan was," Forge declares.

"Wh...what?" Mortimer asks.

"You're afraid of anyone touching you. During your time there, they enforced the idea that touch equals pain," Forge explains.

Mortimer thinks this over and then nods in agreement. He thinks of the times when he notices someone about to touch him and the sudden fear he feels at those moments.

"I want to do a simple experiment. Would you allow that?" Forge asks.

"Umm, sure," Mortimer agrees but isn't sure what Forge is talking about. Forge reaches his hand out but stops before touching Mortimer's hand.

"If you want, take my hand. You are afraid of me touching you. But are you still afraid when you reach out and touch someone?" Forge questions.

Mortimer looks at the hand and let's the question sink in. Slowly, with his own hand shaking, he takes Forge's hand. He holds his breath, waiting for the panic and fear to overtake him. He also waits for the pain. After a few minutes he releases his held breath and looks up at Forge who is smiling at him.

"Looks like you can still touch people. Just has to be on your own terms," Forge comments, stating the obvious.

Mortimer looks at his hand holding Forge's for a moment. A thought occurs to him and he suddenly let's go and turns away, his face growing warm.

"What's wrong?" Forge asks, his voice filled with concern.

"No...nothing," Mortimer replies.

"You should know by now, it's okay to tell me," Forge tries to encourage.

Mortimer thinks about these few words before replying.

"I...There is...there is something I'd like to do. But I'm...I'm terrified," Mortimer shares.

"Something you'd like to do? With me?" Forge asks.

Mortimer nods in agreement.

"Alright. Go ahead," Forge complies with a shrug.

Mortimer slowly looks at his room mate. He is literally trembling with this thought. But his desire to know wins out. He shifts and carefully leans his body against Forge's chest, settling between Forge's open arms. He quickly closes his eyes and waits for the insults and being pushed away. But after a few minutes, he finds that he is still leaning against the X-man's chest.

"You okay?" Forge asks quietly.

Mortimer nods and takes mental notes of what he is experiencing. The X-man was warm, more so then the blanket on his bed. He listens to the man's stead heartbeat and breathing. He even notices a faint scent of musk and oil. Forge remains still as Mortimer takes in these facts. Realizing the position they are in, Mortimer suddenly moves away.

"Sorry," Mortimer mutters.

"No apologies needed. I told you to go ahead. Was that all you wanted to do?" Forge asks.

Mortimer doesn't say a word but nods. His mind protests and makes several suggestions of other experiences he would like to indulge but he merely bites his lip to keep from giving those ideas a voice.

"Alright, well you seem to have calmed down quite a bit. I'm going to go over there and tinker with a part I promised to have done by tomorrow. But listen, if you ever feel like that again, come find me okay?" Forge tells Mort.

"Oh...okay," Mortimer replies. He watches the X-men mechanic get up and examine the part he dropped on his bed. Realizing he is staring at Forge he quickly lays down on his side, his back to Forge as he picks up a book from the bed and tries to read it, despite the fact that he kept reliving the brief moment where he was against the X-men's chest.

Finally, no longer able to stand it, he gets up and quietly leaves, something he found easy to do for Forge had become fully involved on his little gadget. Mortimer slowly walks down the hallway, the grand staircase and finally out the kitchen door. He wasn't sure where he was going but he wanted to be out. He makes his way to the maple where he and Ororo had talked under before.

However, when he gets there, he finds that it's not unoccupied. Logan, Aka Wolverine, is sitting at the patio table reading some reports, a cigar burning away between his lips. Mortimer is relieved that Logan has not spotted him, so he turns and tries to sneak away. He manages to take step before...

"Get back here," Logan orders.

Mortimer's eyes close for a minute, cursing his luck before he turns around and walks over to Logan.

"Sit," Logan orders when the amphibian mutant stands next to the other chair.

Again, Mortimer does as he is told, swallowing as he sits down. Logan sets down the reports and looks over new guest. Toad's head is lowered, but his large eyes are looking up at him, Logan could not only see the terror on the young man's face but his heighten senses picks it up. Another example was the way the guy was rubbing his cast on his left arm, despite the brown jacket sleeve over it. He takes a deep inhale of his cigar, letting it's vapors escape from his parted lips before finally snuffing the thing out.

"Got some questions for you. First being is how are you feeling?" Logan asks.

"Umm...better?" Mortimer squeaks out.

"Hank tells me that besides yer arm there, most of your injuries have healed. May still have some bruising but in all, yer in good shape. Better shape when that comes off," Logan continues.

Mortimer can't think of a reply so he simply nods in agreement.

"So the big question is, what comes next? Any ideas?" Logan questions.

Mortimer nervously looks away. "Is...is there a...a way I could stay?"

"Stay? Don't you want to hop on out of here?" Logan asks, surprised at the earlier request.

"No..." Mortimer answers in a low voice, looking down to the ground.

"Hmm...you haven't caused any trouble so far," Logan mentions as he thinks it over.

"I...I'll do anything. Even cleaning. I always did it for the Brotherhood..." Mortimer tells Logan, before realizing his slip.

"You did huh?" Logan questions.

"Umm...yeah. For messing up their missions, I would be forced to clean. Or get kicked out," Mortimer reveals.

"Well then, we might come up with some arrangement. I am slightly concern of your lack of your appearance outside of your room. You know that you are not a prisoner or anything, right?" Logan questions.

Mortimer nods that he understands. The next few words makes his blood go cold.

"I don't know if telling you this does any good or not, but you should be aware that I know what you went through at that detainment center. Including the...unwanted activity," Logan informs Mortimer, trying to find a non direct way to state the rapes.

Mortimer looks down, shame filling him. Of course Wolverine knew. He didn't know why he didn't think of it sooner. When he was in the infirmary, he was told that he was examined. He thought at the time it was just referring to x-rays or something. But now he knows that they discovered what his body went through. What he had gone through.

"Listen bub, what you went through, only Hank and I know. No one else will find out," Logan promises.

Mortimer nods his acceptance of this but can not bring himself to meet Logan's gaze.

"So with that out of the way, I think I will be accepting your request to stay here further. You will be given a list of cleaning duties starting tomorrow. You are here as long as you choose to be here. Are we clear?" Logan continues.

"Ah...yes?" Mortimer answers.

"There are others who have received second chances here. It's what Charles would have done. Even if I don't agree with everyone who receives this. This isn't out of pity. You stay out of trouble, fulfill your responsibilities and you will not be asked to leave. It's as simple as that. Do we have a deal?" Logan asks and he offers his hand out.

Mortimer looks at the offered hand for a moment before quickly shaking it and withdrawing his hand as if Wolverine's claws might spring out if he touched the burly man's hand for too long.

"Alright, you can go hop off now if you want. But one final note, Ororo suggested that you try to socialize with the others. I encourage you to put more of an effort in that. Instead of trying to run away," Logan comments before picking up the reports again.

"Ye...yes sir," Mortimer replies.

"It's Logan, not sir," Logan corrects.

"Yes si...Lo...gan" Mortimer tries again. Logan simply nods to him, giving him the okay to get up and head back to the institute. Which Mortimer gratefully does.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic Wolverine and the X-men
> 
> Title: Touch Chapter 6
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or any of it's various tv series, just a fan girl of the that Marvel world.
> 
> Notes: This story takes place in the Wolverine and the X-Men tv series. Not the end of course for obvious reasons, just somewhere in the episodes after Time Bomb. Hope you enjoy and leave feedback regardless if it's good or bad.
> 
> Warning: This story is a slash about Mortimer/Toad and Forge. If two guys together bothers you, please back out now. Thank you.  
> ______________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night, Mortimer is again tossing and turning in his sleep. Forge, is is up late finishing another repair job on his bed, looks over to his roommates bed. The flashlight on his safety glasses gives enough light for Forge to see the painful expression on Mortimer's face. Sighing, Forge sets the part down and walks over. He turns the flashlight off when he reaches the bed. He is about to reach down to wake the terrified roomy when an idea comes to him at the same time as remembering the room mates reaction to touch is.

"Mort. Mort, wake up," Forge whispers.

Mortimer grips the blanket tightly, growing tense. Forge is about to again try to wake him when Mortimer suddenly sits up as he cries out. Mortimer is breathing heavily for a moment before looking around and noticing Forge.

"Fah...Forge?" Mortimer whispers.

"The one and hopefully only," Forge replies.

"I woke you again didn't I? I'm sorry," Mortimer apologizes. He feels a deep sense of guilt, knowing he has woken up his room mate several times during the time they shared the room.

"No, it's okay. I was still up doing another repair," Forge shares.

"May...maybe I should look for somewhere else to sleep," Mortimer mumbles.

"I have a better idea. Another experiment," Forge suggests.

"An experiment?" Mortimer asks, clearly confused.

"Yeah. When I was a kid, I would have some really bad nightmares. Didn't help I had a baby sitter who thought it was okay to let a seven year old watch Nightmare on Elm street. Anyway, to help me sleep after that, I would share a bed with a friend whom I invited over. Often actually," Forge shares.

"Wait, umm, are you suggesting that I share a bed with someone?" Mortimer asks in disbelief.

"Exactly!" Forge confirms.

"Bu...but no one would be willing to..." Mortimer rambles, clearly embarrassed at the idea.

"Oh come on! I wouldn't have come up with the idea if I wasn't willing to help," Forge interrupts. "But that's only if you want to. I mean it's just a suggestion."

Mortimer is quiet for a few minutes, thinking about this. Forge mistakes this as Mortimer being too uncomfortable to say anything.

"Ah, never mind...sorry..." Forge starts to apologize.

"Okay," Mortimer whispers.

"Okay?"

"I...umm...I'd like to..."Mortimer tries to explain.

Forge smiles.

"Then scoot over and invite me in," Forge replies jokingly.

Mortimer slides over and holds the blanket back. Taking off his safety goggles and dropping them on top of a pile of books, Forge slowly lays down in the bed next to Mort. They lay on their sides, facing each other as they share a pillow. He notices Mort watching him from the edge of the bed.

"You can move closer to me if you want. I won't touch you. Unless you move my arm or something," Forge assures Mort.

Mortimer swallows nervously and shifts closer. After a moment or two, Mortimer moves a shaking hand out and touches Forge's side. Forge smiles and nods before covering a yawn. Mortimer's nerves however get the best of him and he withdraws his hand. Forge says nothing and after a few minutes, closes his eyes and begins to snore lightly. Mortimer watches him sleep for a little bit, enjoying the warmth he could feel coming from the other man's body. Soon the warmth lures him back to sleep.

The next morning, Forge slowly wakes up as their room slowly fills with sunlight. He looks down and to his surprise he finds Mortimer snug against his chest. Forge's own arm is wrapped around the fellow mutant's body. Seeing the peaceful expression, Forge smiles. He thinks about his promises to have the repairs done in the morning and what excuses he will offer when he's late. Because nothing short than a attack on the institute itself would force him to wake up his sleeping friend, specially since he knows this is the first long sleep without nightmares that Mort has had.

Bending his non mechanical arm at the elbow, he is able to touch the ends of Mort's dreadlocks. He plays with one between his fingers. He never really got into the whole dreadlocks look, to him it had come off as a dirty look. But he knew that was wrong. He knows that Mort here has been actually going to great pains to make sure he is clean. And for some reason, the look suits the green mutant very well.

Forge sighs. It is happening again. He is being smitten by Mort. It's happen once before. Everyone here believes that he is either too busy with his inventions to be interested in women or that he is too naive. But neither were true. He noticed women, it just took something striking for him to notice certain women. For example, Emma Frost was a very striking woman. Even a blind man would notice her. And just as obvious as her beauty was that the beauty hides some dangerous secretes. So Forge notices Emma.

Just as he notices Mort. This was one of Forge's many secretes. And thankfully, no one has been interested to discover his secretes. He wasn't sure if it would cause issues if they found out he was bi. But why deal with the headache? The only thing that seemed to matter was that even though he was single, he was too out there to care. No romance drama from him! It had been a long time since he honestly felt something this strongly for someone.

He still remembers the other one. It was the friend he had mentioned to Mort. Just shortly after turning sixteen, the young and awkward Forge confessed his feelings to his best friend. And he was surprised to have them returned. That was five years of good memories. Until his friend's 21st birthday. A group of them celebrated like most kids who became the legal age to drink. They got wasted. On their way to another bar, they got into a bad accident. Their designated driver had slipped, drank a few mixed drinks at the last bar. No one was wearing their seat belts. He can still hear the crunching sounds as the van rolled in his nightmares.

When he woke up in the hospital, he learned several things. That only he and one other survived. But the other one was in a coma. One he never woke from. His lover had been thrown out of the van and ended up underneath it. They tried to save him. He lived for eight hours after the accident. He was told that he called out Forge's name several times. Forge walked away from the accident without his arm and leg and a heavy pain in his heart. Another secrete no one knew.

Now here he is, laying in the same bed with someone else who was seizing his heart. At first, he thought he might be confusing his feelings. He won't lie about it. He does feel sympathy for Mort. Even though he knew about the rapes after overhearing from Hank telling Logan, listening to Mort share those horrible events in his own words just killed him. He wanted to do nothing more than hold Mort until the trembles stop and the tears dry. His anger at the MRD had never been so strong.

When he sets these emotions aside, he looks at Mort and knows the feeling growing isn't pity. Emma was right in her statement earlier. He was interested in Mort. The only problem is that because of what Mort had been through, he couldn't ever tell the fellow mutant his feelings. No, Mort might actually believe that all of Forge's efforts to befriend him were for other intentions. Despite that there were a few things Forge would love to do with Mort, those activities were not the reason for his choices. Still, he believes that Mort simply isn't ready to be confessed to. Forge didn't want to become something Mort would distrust or even worse, afraid of.

So he enjoys these moments. He studies the sleeping face, feels the breath leaving through the green lips and hitting his white shirt, and the way Mort's hands slightly twist at the wrist, his fingers not quite curled upwards. Forge is dying to hold one of those hands, to lace his fingers between Mort's webbed ones. Had anyone dared to hold Mort's hand, Forge wonders. He knew how most people viewed Mort. Five minutes with Kitty would reveal that bit of information. He heard someone describe it as Mort hitting the bottom of the barrel when it came to mutations and their powers. But Forge didn't agree with those views. He found Mort to be...very endearing, specially when he's sleeping.

Mort stirs slightly. Forge frowns, knowing that the moment is about to end. Still, he doesn't move. He watches as Mort opens his sleepy eyes slightly then closes them. For just a moment, Forge believes Mort has gone back to sleep until Mort opens his eyes again, this time a bit wider. Mort yawns and licks his dry lips. Then he takes in a sudden deep breath and quickly pushes himself up on his knees, his cheeks darkening.

"Ahh! I...I'm sorry!" Mort stammers.

Forge chuckles a bit. "It's all good. How did you sleep?"

"Ahh...good," Mort replies as he looks away.

"Good. I'm glad our little experiment worked," Forge shares with a smile. He sits up and reaches over for his safety goggles. He looks over at Mort who is now sitting back on his feet, looking just too cute in Forge's opinion. He is wearing grey lounge pants and a matching grey tank shirt. His dreadlocks all seem to be falling in his face. "So what do you plan to do today?" Forge asks encouragingly.

"Oh umm, oh today I'm suppose to receive my list of cleaning duties," Mortimer replies as he starts to smile.

"Cleaning duties huh?" Forge responds a bit surprisingly.

"Yeah. Wolv...Logan and I talked yesterday. He said I can stay as long as I stay out of trouble and fulfill my duties," Mortimer explains.

"So no more worries about borrowed time, right?" Forge asks.

"I...guess not," Mortimer replies.

Before anything more could be said, there is a knock on their door.

"Forge? Got a mission, need you in the briefing room in ten!" Scott calls.

"I'll be down!" Forge calls back.

"Oh and I have Toad's duty list. I'll leave it here by the door," Scott informs them through the door. They hear a brief clatter sound then Scott's voice calling out to someone else further down the hall. The two exchange looks for a moment.

"Guess I better get going," Forge says with a sigh.

Mortimer watches Forge get up and walks over to his dresser, pulling out a clean uniform. He quickly turns away and hops over to his own dresser when Forge starts to strip.

Forge quickly pulls on his uniform and slides on his vest. He sits down and pulls out his boots when he glances up at Mort who had just took off his top. His breath catches as his gaze moves up Mort's smooth back, following the spots that trail up his spine. He utters a slight moan of disappointment when Mort pulls on a black T-shirt. Sighing, he finishes pulling on his boots. Focusing on the briefing is going to be a bit hard this morning.

"Alright, I'm out!" Forge tells Mort as he gets up, grabbing the part he left on his bed from the night before and leaves the room.

Mortimer looks back at the closed door for a moment before pulling on a pair of black matching pants. After a bit of searching, he finds a white kerchief and ties his dreadlocks back. Then he hops backwards to the door. Opening it, he peers out nervously. Rogue walks by, to whom he waves to. She smiles slightly and waves back as she heads to the briefing. Feeling confident, he picks up the clipboard Scott had left for him and starts reading the chore list.

A few hours later, as Mortimer is mopping the hallway, he hears the familiar rumble of the X-jet. Mortimer stops for a moment, looking up as if he could see the jet flying off. He wonders if Forge is flying it today.

"Yes, he is," Emma Frost answers his mental question.

Mortimer freezes at the voice and slowly turns around. Emma Frost is smiling as she approaches him.

"I see you have started on your duties. It's nice to see you not hiding," she comments.

"Ahh, the..thank you," Mortimer replies.

"You're welcome. How are you and Forge getting along?" She asks, her eyes flickering with amusement.

"Good..." Mortimer replies, his voice shaking just slightly. He starts to wonder if she somehow knew about last night.

"What happened last night?" Emma questions. This little conversation is turning to be quite interesting. She had only meant to offer a few polite exchanges. But she couldn't ignore the thoughts going through his mind about their little repair man. He was practically screaming them at her.

"Ah! No...nothing! " Mortimer cries out, his face suddenly growing flush.

"Really? Huh? I thought for sure something happened since you were in his thoughts all morning," she shares.

"Real...really?" Mortimer asks in surprise.

"Oh yes. He's very fond of you. Very fond," Emma answers, watching his expressions.

Mortimer thinks over these words, a smile forming on his lips. He is so happy to hear these words. He is very fond of Forge too. Forge is easily his closest friend.

"I see. Well I better let you get back to work," Emma Frost comments as she reaches a hand out to touch his shoulder.

Mortimer see's this and quickly steps back from her hand. Emma drops her hand and takes two steps.

"Some friendly advise, nothing can move forward if it's frozen in the past," Emma shares before she continues down the hallway.

Mortimer watches her for a moment, confused by her words. He shakes his head and recalls how he felt when he heard that Forge is fond of him. Filled with happiness, he continues on with his task.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic Wolverine and the X-men
> 
> Title: Touch Chapter 7
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or any of it's various tv series, just a fan girl of the that Marvel world.
> 
> Notes: This story takes place in the Wolverine and the X-Men tv series. Not the end of course for obvious reasons, just somewhere in the episodes after Time Bomb. Hope you enjoy and leave feedback regardless if it's good or bad.
> 
> Warning: This story is a slash about Mortimer/Toad and Forge. If two guys together bothers you, please back out now. Thank you.  
> ______________________________________________________________________________________

Hours later, Mortimer is cleaning the kitchen when he hears the return rumbling of the jet. He hopes their mission went well. He washes the last few dishes and puts them in the strainer then begins to clean the sink as Rogue, Kitty, and Scott enter the kitchen. He turns to face them.

"H-how did things go?" Mortimer asks before he could stop himself. The tired expressions made him wish he had simply hopped away. Kitty's glare alone made him wish he could turn invisible.

"How did it go?" Kitty repeats, her tone sharp. "We ran into your buddies today. You remember them don't you? Blob, Avalanche, Domino, and Quicksilver? They did a real number on us! Bobby got hurt and is in the infirmary! So is Kurt! Forge nearly got shot in the head! And not to mention the four bombs we had to diffuse, the anti mutant groups that your Brotherhood members led to us, and you dare ask us how things went?" Kitty screams at him.

"I...I'm sor...sor...sorry," Mortimer tries to apologize.

"Sorry? Are you kidding me?! Why are you even here? They were...were good this time. You're giving them information on us aren't you?!" Kitty accuses Mortimer.

"N...no!" Mortimer replies.

"Kitty! Lay off!" Scott orders Kitty.

"No! No way! I'm tired of this! Seeing him slinking around here. I'm sick of this! He should be tossed out of here!" Kitty shouts at him.

"No, please," Mortimer moans.

Kitty turns around and is surprised to see Toad shaking. But her anger gets the best of her.

"No? Please? Why shouldn't we? What have you not done to us in the past? What are you doing now? You are nothing but a wretched slime-ball and that's all you ever will be!" She finishes yelling before turning around and phasing through the wall.

"Wow, she is...," Rogue begins to comment.

"Tense. We all are. Listen, Toa..." Scott starts to say and looks over to where Mortimer stood. But finds that he's gone.

Mortimer hops out of the institute and through the yard. His mind races as he stops and looks around. He spots a tool shed off to the right near the property fence and hops over to it. He notices the rose bushes growing close around it but doesn't care. He crawls in the thin space until he is behind the shed. He gains scratches on his right arm and face, a small tear on the left side of his shirt when a rusted nail snagged on it, and holes in the knees of his pants. But he barely notices these things.

He curls up tightly and loses himself to the heavy sobbing. Lying behind the tool shed under the rose bushes, he begins to mentally kick himself. She was right. He should not be here. Not after all the troubles he was involved with. He may not have done much except steal Cyclops visor or distract them. But he still played a role in things. And they will not forget that. Ever.

He thinks about the conversations with Ororo, Hank, Logan and Emma. He begins to wonder if such conversations were just some sort of trick, a cruel mind game. There's no way they would accept him. Things hadn't changed at all. He was still Toad, a disgusting slime ball. And he deserves the punishment they lash out at him.

His chest tightens with each clear thought. Slowly he realizes that is what he wants. Acceptance from the X-men. Friends possible but mostly acceptance. He would gladly grovel and beg if that's what it took. After all, that's why he offered to do the cleaning. Just like he did with the Brotherhood. But apparently it wasn't enough. Just like now. It's not enough to erase what he's done. He will always be disgusting. He will always make a mess of things. And eventually, he will get caught.

Meanwhile, Scott is quickly looking room to room for Toad. So is Rogue. After Kitty and Toad left they talked about a few things concerning Toad. He was surprised when Rogue voiced concern about him. But then she shared about the mistreatment she saw the Brotherhood and herself do to him. About the time Pietro was going to abandon him in a detention center until he learned about Nitro. And that ever since then, he was never allowed to forget that. Nor that he was being held responsible for that failure. She shared her belief that despite the trouble he causes and the talk, he was a very vulnerable person. The Brotherhood didn't tear him down but they didn't build him up either.

Scott remembers the way he found Toad in that strange room. Terrified is the only word he could think of to describe Toad at that moment. Completely terrified. He thought about the few words he said to Toad after and how he also avoided him like Kitty. He thinks of his beloved Jean and how she would have scolded him for such behavior. Same with the Professor Xavier. He admits that since Toad was here, he hadn't caused any trouble. He even began his cleaning duties willingly. He really should talk to him and try to give him a second chance. The only problem is that he was no where to be found.

He passes the rec room and spots Forge trying to repair a tv with noticeable ice damage.

"Hey Forge!" Scott calls out, recalling that Forge and Toad and now roommates.

"Here!" Forge replies, merely waving his hand before it disappears into the machine.

"Hey, umm, do you know where Toad usually hangs out?" Scott asks.

"Yeah, why?" Forge suddenly stops tinkering and looks up at Scott.

"I'm looking for him. Something happened and he took off," Scott explains briefly.

"What happened?!" Forge asks, surprising Scott with the anger in his tone. Forge pushes the stuff aside and gets up.

"A fight between him and Kitty. Look, do you know where he would go?" Scott asks.

"Have you checked our room or the library?" Forge suggests as he starts to storm out of the Rec room with Scott next to him.

"I did check the library and the other rooms including yours. Nothing," Scott reveals.

"Where is Emma?" Forge asks.

"Huh? In with Cerebro," Scott answers. He stops and watches Forge break into a run. "What is going on around here?"

Within minutes, Forge bursts into the room where Cerebro is kept. Emma glances back and sighs.

"Forge..." Emma begins to scold.

"Where is Mort? I need to find him. Now!" Forge demands.

"Mort? You mean Toad?" Emma asks, startled for a moment.

"Yes. Where is he?" Forge asks again.

"Why should I tell you when you burst in here and start making demands? I don't even tolerate that from Logan. I certainly won't tolerate it from you," Emma states angrily.

"Ugh, I'm sorry alright! But I really do need to find him! I'm...I'm sure you know what his mental state is like," Forge explains apologetically.

"I don't dive into people's personal issues Forge. But with Toad, Mortimer, it has been pretty clear. Alright, give me a moment," she replies with a sigh. She closes her eyes and quickly scans the institute for Toad's thoughts. She is slightly alarmed when she can't find them but when she searches to the grounds outside, she finds him instantly.

"Behind the rear tool shed to the left of the property. Under the rose bushes. You're right, he is pretty bad. You need to hurry," she informs Forge.

Forge nods and takes off. Emma turns back to Cerebro but before she goes back to her task, she sends a mental request to Kurt who is currently leaving the infirmary to meet Forge by the same shed and to teleport Toad out from under the bushes. Kurt mentally agrees.

Minutes later, as the sky begins to grow dark due to an incoming thunderstorm, Forge reaches the shed. He is surprised to find Kurt there standing next Toad's curled body.

"How is he?" Forge asks.

"He's asleep. Passed out vhen I ported him from under the bushes. He...panicked vhen I touched him, nearly vent further into the bushes. Do you vant me to port you both to your room?" Kurt offers.

Forge looks over Mort's body, noticing the trembling. He nods his head and carefully lifts Mort's unconscious body. Kurt touches his shoulder and ports them to his room just minutes before it rains.

After Kurt leaves them, promising to return with some alcohol wipes for Mort's scratches, Forge carefully lays Mort down on his bed, facing away from Forge. Sitting beside him, he listens to the storm going on outside.

A few minutes later, Mort stirs. He opens his eyes and is surprised to find himself on his bed. Last that he can recall, he was under the rose bush. Then he remembers Nightcrawler had suddenly appeared and reached out to him. He instinctively moved away but the blue furry demon was able to grab his ankle. Then that was it. Slowly he sits up.

"Don't move around too much," Forge instructs him.

Mortimer freezes at hearing his room mates voice.

"I'm glad you are awake. So, ready to tell me why you were under some rose bushes behind Ororo's tool shed?" Forge questions.

Mortimer doesn't answer but begins to rub his cast again.

"I know about the fight you had with Kitty. But I don't know what was said or what it was about," Forge tells Mort.

Mortimer slowly glances behind him and see's Forge looking directly at their balcony window. He could tell the X-man is clearly angry.

"Uh...it was...wasn't really a fight. I...I was stupid and wasn't thinking," Mortimer tries to explain.

"Who spoke first?"

"I...I did," Mortimer admits.

"What did you say?"

"I asked them how things went," Mortimer confesses.

"And?" Forge questions.

"And Kitty told me what happened, how things went. That you all ran into the Brotherhood, and anti mutant groups. She told me Bobby was hurt, so was Kurt. You almost got shot in the head..." Mortimer trails off, these last few words made his throat tighten.

"Did she tell you or yelled these things at you?" Forge asks.

"She...well...she kinda yelled," Mort answers, his voice dropping.

"What else did she say?"

"Ah...I...I don't want any trouble," Mort says quietly.

"There won't be. So what else did she say?" Forge asks again.

"She asked why I was even here. She said that I was giving information to the Brotherhood. That I should be tossed out of here because of the things I have done. She said I was a slime ball and always would be," Mortimer finishes, hoping that Forge's promise that there would be no trouble was very true. He couldn't deal with knowing he had gotten her in trouble.

"And after that, when you hid, what were you thinking?" Forge continues.

"About how right she is. That I shouldn't be here. Not after the things I've been involved with. I'll...I'll never gain their acceptance. I'll always be a slime ball to them," Mortimer reveals.

"Does their acceptance mean that much to you?" Forge asks.

"I..." Mortimer states to answer as he turns towards Forge.

"What about how I see you Mort? How important is that? How important are my feelings to you?" Forge asks angrily.

"Your feelings?" Mort chokes out.

As soon as he says this, Forge suddenly jumps on top of him, forcing him to lay back down on the bed. Suddenly afraid, Mort raises his arms to shield himself only to have Forge grab his wrist and the cast cover arm, forcing them above his head against the bed, one pinned under the other.

"Yes, Mort, my feelings! Don't you even know what they are?" Forge asks.

"I..." Mort tries to reply weakly, his voice failing him in his current state of panic.

"Pay attention Mort," Forge orders. With his free hand, he grabs the side of Mort's face and holds it still as Forge leans down. Mort's eyes widen as Forge's lips presses down on his own. His body begins to tremble as Forge kisses him deeply.

When Forge finally breaks the kiss, he looks down at Mort. What he see's jolts him. Mort's eyes are closed as his tears fall, his body shaking.

"Oh no," Forge moans as he releases Mort's arms and gets off of him. He watches as Mort slowly curls on his side, his body shaking from the force of his sobs. "Mort...Mort I'm so sorry. I...I just lost my temper." Forge watches the damage he's done for only a minute before getting up and quietly leaving the room. When he closes the door, Scott calls out to him.

"Hey, did you find him?" Scott asks.

"Yeah, yeah I did. He's in the bedroom," Forge replies.

"Think I can talk to him for a minute?" Scott offers.

"Uh, he's sleeping right now. His nerves were pretty bad," Forge lies.

"Oh, okay. Well tell him I'll have a talk with Kitty about what happened. And...that I'm sorry," Scott tells Forge.

"You're not the only one," Forge mutters.

"What?"

"Oh! I said I'll tell him," Forge again lies. He watches the Scott walk away before turning back to the door. He considers going back in, to apologize over and over again. His hand even grabs the door knob before he lets it fall and he walks away.

Meanwhile, behind the door, Mort is standing just on the other side and is considering going after Forge. But then he thinks about how angry his room mate must be. Instead he crouches down, his head hanging low.

Nothing is making any sense to him now. He simply can't grasp what just happened. Forge was asking him what happened with Kitty. Then what he was thinking when he ran off. Mortimer remembers his panic growing with each of his answers for he could hear the anger build in Forge's voice.

Things changed when he admitted to Forge that he wanted to be accepted for who he is by the X-men. Forge asked which was more important to him, Forge's feelings or the others? Before he could answer, Forge showed Mortimer exactly how he felt. Mort was so surprised. He never believed someone could feel that way towards him. Since his obvious mutation, he long ago accepted the fact that no one could love him.

At first, when Forge jumped on top of him, he believed he was going to get beaten down. Forge certainly wouldn't be the first person to do so. Then when his arms were pinned above is head, he felt the familiarity from being in that special cell. He was terrified for just a brief moment. Then Forge had kissed him. In that single moment there was fear and panic but also joy and relief. Forge may have been angry but he showed Mortimer that he cared about him. And in the same way that Mort himself cares for Forge.

Mortimer never could say whether he was gay or not. Sure, he had sometimes developed feelings towards others. But to save himself the pain, he would simply look into a mirror and tear himself down, crushing the feelings. So this is very new to him. He is so unsure what to do. He was afraid at first when he began to notice his feelings toward Forge. Was it because Forge was treating him not only like a person but as a friend? Because he was the only one who was making any effort to help him? But even if it was those reasons in the beginning, things had changed. His feelings no longer needed reasons. They just are.

He loved the brief moment when he leaned on Forge's chest. Again he remembers being terrified but not like before at the detainment center. It was simply something new. Same with when he shared the bed with Forge. It was again terrifying but only because it was new. Both incidents he secretly enjoyed. He was even looking forward to sharing it again tonight if Forge offers. Things with Forge just seemed...right. For Mortimer, that was the very first time he understood such a thing. He had heard people and heard that phrase used in movies. He just assumed that they lacked the words or something. Now, he knows differently.

But something was still wrong. He just can't figure it out. During the kiss, he was simply overwhelmed. Yet, if Forge tried again, he would gladly accept it. He wanted it to happen again now. It was the very first time someone kissed him. Had even wanted to. Or at least they did in that moment. So why did Forge apologize? Why did he leave? Was it simply because Mortimer had no experience so he didn't know what to do? Was it his tears? Maybe it was just too much for Forge. Maybe he was disgusted after all. Maybe... There were just too many maybes. And Mortimer didn't know where to start to get the answers.

So he simply waits, hoping Forge may come back and explain things to him. After a few minutes, he decides to go to the laundry room, a room no one visits for longer than a moment. He made an agreement and despite his earlier episode, he intended to do his best to fulfill it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic Wolverine and the X-men
> 
> Title: Touch Chapter 8
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or any of it's various tv series, just a fan girl of the that Marvel world.
> 
> Notes: This story takes place in the Wolverine and the X-Men tv series. Not the end of course for obvious reasons, just somewhere in the episodes after Time Bomb. Hope you enjoy and leave feedback regardless if it's good or bad.
> 
> Warning: This story is a slash about Mortimer/Toad and Forge. If two guys together bothers you, please back out now. Thank you.  
> ______________________________________________________________________________________

The following morning, Kitty is going into the REC room. She and the others had just had finished an exercise in the Danger Room. Now she is looking forward to some quiet time with her headphones and CD player. She is just stopping to see if any mall had been delivered to the main hall yet, just past the REC room.

Something at the corner of her eye makes her stop. She turns and see's a very odd sight. Forge is in front of the TV, still working on the repairs to the damage done by Bobby. Or at least that's what it looked like at first. But her ears pick up the faint snoring coming from the TV. She walks over and takes a closer look. Forge is sitting crossed legged, tools surrounding him. But he is slumped forward, the right side of his face against the surface of the TV. Oddly, his right hand is rubbing a bit of wire as he slept. She wonders how much damage Bobby must have done to the TV. She shakes her head and touches his shoulder.

"Forge? Forge wake up!" Kitty calls to him. She smiles when she see's his eyes sleepily open.

He pushes away from the screen and wipes his mouth. "Mmm, Kitty?"

"You fell asleep. How, I'll never know," she tells him.

"Oh. Oh!" Forge replies, suddenly waking up completely and looking around.

Kitty is about to leave him be to finish his repairs when he stops her.

"Hey Kitty. One sec?" He asks.

"Sure, what's up?" Kitty asks.

"Yesterday, you had a fight with..." Forge starts to say.

"Ugh, does everyone need to get on my case about that? I only said what everyone was thinking. Why blame me if he had some sort of freak out?" She cries out with annoyance.

"You're wrong. You didn't say what everyone was thinking," Forge corrects her.

"Oh really?" She replies, crossing her arms angrily and regretting that she didn't just leave him sleeping.

"Really. I am not going to ask you to be nicer to him or anything but I am asking you to not tear into him again. Ever," Forge finishes coldly.

"And why do you even care?" Kitty asks sarcastically.

"Because I do care for Mort. He's already been beaten up in more ways than a little girl like you will ever understand. He doesn't need anyone kicking him while he's already down," Forge tells her.

"He's..." Kitty starts to reply angrily.

"You are still not getting it are you?!" Forge yells out. He quickly stands up and approaches Kitty, his eyes dark. "Let me put it in perspective for you. Imagine that during one of the missions we knock you out and leave you for the MRD. You get sent right back to the detainment center we rescued you from. They make it so you can't use your powers again. You get stripped completely naked. Locked into a large barely lit room. Shackled at the ankles, cuffed at the wrists. All day, all night guards come in. And they are allowed to do whatever they please. Tell me Kitty, how does that sound to you?"

"That's...that's horrible," Kitty answers, backing up as Forge approaches her. He stops when she bumps into the wall, her right foot actually phased through it.

"Yeah, yeah it is. And that is what Mort went through. You couldn't handle everything he went through. He's barely handling it. So next time you feel like going off on him, remember that if he wasn't already there, you may have been the one in that cell," Forge informs her, his eyes glaring directly into hers.

Kitty looks away, her face red. "I'm sorry," Kitty apologizes.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to," Forge states coolly before turning and storming off. He fails to notice Kitty turning and running through the wall, crying.

Meanwhile, Scott is on his way to the laundry room. He had taken a shower after the Danger room exercises and was now bringing his own dirty laundry down to wash. He knows that the others often just leave theirs in the laundry hampers for whoever gets cleaning duty. But Scott is a creature of habit and he always did his own laundry.

When he entered the laundry room, he is surprised much like Kitty earlier. For inside next to the folding table, is Toad sleeping with his head on his arms that are resting on the folding table. But unlike Forge earlier, Toad is again whimpering in his sleep, his one leg attempting to kick some unseen attacker.

"Toad?" Mortimer doesn't wake to Scott's call. Scott puts his dirty clothes on the dryer and moves closer to Toad and tries again as he shakes Toad's shoulder. "Toad?"

Mortimer suddenly wakes, jumping at Scott's touch. He automatically tries to brush the hand away but misjudges how close Scott is and his hand accidentally knocks Scott's shades off. Seeing the hand, Scott instinctively closes his eyes, preventing his optic blast to go off when the shades fall to the ground.

"Ah! Oh no! Uh...I'm sorry!" Mortimer cries out.

"Easy! It's okay. Just...please find my shades," Scott tells him.

Mortimer swallows and looks around on the ground. He finds them between the washer and dryer. "Here...here they are," Mortimer tells Scott as he places them in Scott's open hand. "I'm...I'm so sorry."

Scott quickly puts them on and after a minute turns to Toad. "It's okay. Happens a lot actually. Are you okay?"

"Uhh...me? I'm...I'm good," Mortimer replies, still clearly flustered over what just happened.

"Uh huh. So why were you sleeping in here?" Scott questions.

"Oh, umm, I was trying to finish the last of the bedding...in the dryer...and I guess..." Mortimer nervously replies.

"You fell asleep. I get it. You've been working really hard at that cleaning list. But you don't need to try to get it all done in a day," Scott advises as he starts to fill the washer with his clothes.

Mortimer looks nervously to the door which is behind Scott. He is tempted to simple jump over him to get out but then decides against it, he wouldn't want to knock those shades off a second time and get hit in the back with a full blast.

"So hey," Scott says, drawing Mortimer's attention. "Did Forge talk to you about yesterday?"

Scott glances up and see's Toad's eyes widen as he slowly shakes his head no.

"I see. Well you were sleeping when I ran into him last night. Anyway, I wanted to let you know that I talked to Kitty about it. Not sure what good it did but hopefully she won't be too harsh with you anytime soon. Also, I wanted to apologize. I haven't really been...treating you so well. It's just hard after the countless confrontations we've had. I mean how many times did you steal my visor and slimed it somewhere?" Scott asks.

"I'm...I'm sorry about that," Mortimer replies.

"It's in the past. Look, you've been trying to put that behind you, have a fresh start. So at least I can try to give you a second chance. Just try not to slime my shades, okay?" Scott requests with a smile.

"Sure. I mean I won't," Mortimer replies, his eyes still wide from the shock of things.

"Cool. Well then, my name is Scott Summers. What's yours?" Scott asks politely.

"Mortimer Toynbee?" Mort replies nervously.

"Would calling you just Morty be okay?" Scott asks.

"Yeah sure," Mort answers. He starts to wonder if he's still dreaming.

"Good. Do you need a hand with folding the bedding? I got a few minutes to kill," Scott offers.

Still in disbelief, Mortimer nods his head in agreement. For the next thirty minutes, Scott shows him how to properly fold the bedding. Mortimer relaxes during this time and when Scott leaves, he is feeling better.

Forge on the other hand, was not. He is back in his room laying on his bed. Logan found him trying to do some re wiring in the Danger Room observation control room. After the fourth shock, Logan told him to take a break. A long one. So he went to his room, hoping maybe he would run into Mort and he could explain things. And apologize again. But when he reached their bedroom door, he stood there for a few minutes. He couldn't think of anyway to explain last night. Not in a way that would not freak out his fellow mutant. Finally he decides to do the band aid theory. Dive right in and hope it doesn't end in pain.

But when he opened the door and entered the bedroom, Mort wasn't there. All that for nothing. So he decided he would work on one of his little robotic inventions for the Danger Room. Which is still sitting on the floor by the bed. He just couldn't get his mind to focus. His thoughts kept drifting to Mort and what he had done. The only time he could focus was for the short period of time after he put Kitty in her place. But that only lasted long enough to fix the TV and a malfunction in the grounds laser security.

So here he was. And despite the time he was given, he was unprepared when Mort entered the bedroom carrying a laundry basket filled with clean clothes. Quickly he sits up. Mort notices him and the two simply look at each other for a moment. When Forge could no longer handle the silence, he gets up.

Mortimer watches Forge get up from the bed and walk over to him. For some reason, Mortimer believes he hears his heartbeat thudding in his ears. His hands are already sweating, his legs wobbly.

Forge takes the clothes basket and sets it aside on part of the floor behind him. When he turns around, he notices Mort flinching. An action that pains him.

"Mort, about last night, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to force that on you," Forge quietly apologizes to Mort. "The truth is, I like you a lot. I care for you...a lot. When I found out no one could find you, I was in a panic. Then when I did see you, see how hurt you were, I kinda got mad. That you are still hurting bothers me. But then I got really upset when you told me that you wanted their acceptance. It was like I wasn't enough some how. For a brief moment, I thought that if you knew exactly how I felt about you, then I would some how become enough and...you would stop hurting," Forge explains. As he is explaining this to Mort, he is keeping his gaze towards Mort's bed. He is too afraid to see Mort's eyes that are unable to hide his emotions. "Anyway, I'm sorry, I shouldn't of..."

Mort suddenly moves forward, wrapping his arm's around Forge's body tightly. Forge could feel Mort's body trembling.

"Please...please don't do that. Don't regret it! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I...I'm just...I don't have experience in these things,"Mort sobs against Forge's chest. "No one...no one I've ever liked...showed that...that they might...care for me in return before. I was...was just seen as the disgusting toad to them. I...I don't know things...I don't know where to start! I don't want...I'm tired of screwing things up. I don't want to make a mess of this too. I...I really...like you. But is it already too late though? Did I already..." Mort asks between sobs, his voice becoming so low that Forge strains to hear him at the end.

Forge slowly wraps his arms around Mort's slim body, ignoring how Mort's body is growing tense and holds it tightly.

"No. No you didn't," Forge replies.

Carefully, pausing only when Mort tenses, he brings his hand up Mort's body and under his chin. He lifts Mort's face up.

"Mort, can I...?" Forge tries to ask.

Mort understands what Forge is asking and nods his head with a small smile. Forge tenderly kisses Mort's lips, lightly at first until he feels Mort's own lips responding more hungrily, needy. He eagerly gives more to Mort, licking lightly at his bottom lip until Mort's lips part just slightly. Mort moans when Forge's tongue explores his mouth, stroking his own tongue. When Forge breaks the kiss and withdraws his arms, Mortimer feels a moment of being self conscience. Had he done something wrong he wonders?

"Hello Kitty," Forge addresses over Mort's shoulder.

Mort follows Forge's gaze and swallows nervously. There was Kitty, phasing through their bedroom door as if she meant to peek in. For a moment, he thought she didn't see anything. But then when she averts her eyes and begins to blush, he knows differently.

"Oh, umm, hi. Wow, when you said earlier that you cared for him, you really meant it," Kitty mutters in surprise.

Forge wraps his bionic arm around Mort's shoulders. "Yes I did. You here for something or just phasing through?" Forge asks. Mort could detect the edge in Forge's voice and looks up confused.

"Well, I was actually looking for him," Kitty replies, gesturing towards Mort.

"Well you found him, which his name by the way is Mortimer," Forge informs Kitty.

Kitty looks uncomfortable as she glances up. Finally she takes a deep breath and steps completely into the room.

"Mortimer, um, look I'm sorry about earlier. I just couldn't get past all the trouble you caused in the past," Kitty explains.

Forge clears his throat, glaring at Kitty.

"That wasn't until earlier anyway. I've been thinking...the others are starting to trust you. They say that you are trying to be different and haven't been any trouble...I guess I'll try too," Kitty mutters, crossing her arms irritably.

Mortimer's jaw nearly hit the ground. This is twice in one day that someone has apologized to him and told him they were going to give him a second chance. This was something that would never happen with the Brotherhood. Then he realizes this is something that never happened to him period.

"So, are you two...together?" Kitty asks with a small smile.

"You will have to ask Mort," Forge replies.

Mort suddenly looks up at Forge.

"Well, are we together?" Forge asks Mort with an amused smile.

"Ye...yes?" Mort answers nervously, still looking at Forge.

"That doesn't sound very convincing," Forge teases.

"Forge! Don't pick on him!" Kitty scolds.

Kitty steps forward and grabs Mortimer's arm.

"Come on, since I'm suppose to try be friendly with you, I should at least save you from your deviant boyfriend!" Kitty tells Mortimer while sticking her tongue out at Forge.

"Hey!" Forge cries out as Kitty phases herself and Mort through the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic Wolverine and the X-men
> 
> Title: Touch Chapter 9
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or any of it's various tv series, just a fan girl of the that Marvel world.
> 
> Notes: This story takes place in the Wolverine and the X-Men tv series. Not the end of course for obvious reasons, just somewhere in the episodes after Time Bomb. Hope you enjoy and leave feedback regardless if it's good or bad.
> 
> Warning: This story is a slash about Mortimer/Toad and Forge. If two guys together bothers you, please back out now. Thank you.
> 
> Warning #2: In this chapter there is some mature content. See warning 1 if this is not for you.  
> ______________________________________________________________________________________

Hours later, after Kitty finally allows Mortimer to go back to his room, Mort and Forge are once again together in their room. Both are sitting on Mort's bed, facing each other. Forge smiles encouragingly at Mort.

Slowly, with his hand shaking, Mort reaches out. His fingers lightly stroke the side of Forge's face enjoying the sensation of Forge's slightly roughed skin and the stiff hairs of Forge's black beard. Forge turns his face slightly and kisses Mort's fingers. Mort let's out a small moan.

"I heard that," Forge teases.

Mort blushes and lowers his gaze in embarrassment. He starts to pull his hand away but Forge grabs it.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it. Don't stop now," Forge whispers as he releases Mort's hand.

Mort's hand wavers for a few minutes before returning to Forge's face. Carefully he scoots closer to Forge and raises his other hand. Together, both hands outline Forge's face then down to the hollows of Forge's neck. Forge squirms for a moment, chuckling. Mort begins to panic and pull his hands away again.

"Sorry, a bit ticklish there," Forge explains.

Mort smiles and stops at the neckline of Forge's shirt. He traces the neckline faintly.

"Do you want me to take my shirt off?" Forge offers.

"Ahh!" Mortimer squawks, finding it really hard to think of a response.

"I'll take that as a yes," Forge replies for Mort and takes his shirt off.

Mort quickly looks away, his blush seeming to cover his whole body.

"Mort, are you okay? I could just put it back on," Forge offers.

"It's....it's okay," Mort whispers.

After a few minutes, Mort starts to steal glances at Forge's exposed chest. He pulls one hand away, setting it between his knees. The other one, though shaking at first, touches Forge's bare shoulder then lower to slightly muscled chest. Mort thinks about the time he had leaned against it. It felt wonderful then and he wonders how it will feel now to lay against the bare chest. Will the scent of oil and musk be even stronger? Will the warmth?

After a few minutes Mort moves even closer and shifts himself so he is leaning once again against Forge's chest. Mort finds that he loves this more than he did before. Not only is the heat more evident or the scents stronger but he could clearly hear Forge's heartbeat whereas before it was muffled.

He truly appreciates that Forge suggested this. He was so afraid that he would have his usual reaction and ruin the moment. But Forge seemed to have known this, so he offered to simply sit still and let Mort do everything. The only problem now for Mort was how to progress from here.

A thought pops into his head. Nervously he turns his head and lightly kisses Forge's chest. His eyes widen when he feels Forge shudder.

"Did I do something wrong?" Mort asks.

"Not at all. It felt great, Mort," Forge tells Mort, hoping it encourages him.

Mort goes quiet for a few minutes. He kisses a little bit more of Forge's chest, each kiss coming quicker as the hesitation and fear fades. Finally he looks up and meets Forge's dark eyes.

"What can I do...for you?" Mort asks.

"Hmm? You don't have to do anything for me. This is about you," Forge replies.

"But I...really want to...do something for you," Mort insists, nearly begging.

"Well, if you put it like that, there is something. But only if you feel that you can handle it," Forge states firmly.

"What is it?" Mort asks.

"Well, the other day I happened to glance at you while you were changing. Did you know that you have spots that go up your back? I'd love to see those again," Forge explains.

Mort nods and shifts again into a crouch like position with his back turned towards Forge. Slowly he takes off his navy blue t-shirt, exposing his back to Forge. He hears Forge shift on the bed followed by feeling Forge's warm breath hitting his skin. Mort closes his eyes just as Forge kisses a spot on Mort's spine.

"Ahh!" Mort cries out.

Forge goes still.

"Should I stop?" Forge asks.

"N...no," Mort answers breathlessly.

Forge smiles and very slowly kisses the spots on Mort's back. This action rewards Forge with Mort's soft moans and pleasurable trembles. Soon it's apparent that the light kisses are driving his green lover crazy. Forge stops and sits back.

"What's next?" Forge asks.

Mort turns himself around and Forge notices the look of disappointment and something else.

"What's wrong Mort?" Forge asks with concern.

"I...I don't know what to do," Mort says quietly, his body fidgeting uncomfortably.

Forge thinks about this for a moment, wishing he could think of something quick so Mort wouldn't be suffering. Finally, after a few moments, an idea comes to him. Forge shifts his body lower on the bed before laying out. He spreads his left bionic arm just beneath the pillow.

"Mort, come lay down next to me. Rest your head if you can on my arm," Forge instructs.

Mort eagerly follows the instruction, happy to be once again against that warm bare chest.

"Good. Now what you can do is take my hand and touch it against your body. If you want me to stop touching up you, simply pull it away. I'm giving you complete control Mort," he tells the toad like mutant, saying these words into Mort's right ear. He holds out his right arm for Mort. He watches Mort look at his offered hand for a few minutes.

With a slightly trembling hand, Mort pulls Forge's hand to the side of his face. Mort closes his eyes as Forge's hand cradles Mort's face tenderly. Forge's thumb stretches out and lightly glides along the skin of Mortimer's jaw then up over his lips. Mort parts his lips, letting his elongated tongue slide out and flicker against Forges' knuckles before wrapping around his index finger then slowly unwrapping and returning back to it's former position. Forge moans just lightly as he wonders if that tongue could do that again to another part of his body.

"I heard that," Mort says with a smile.

"And if you keep it up, it won't be the last one you'll hear," Forge replies.

This seems to encourage Mort for he suddenly straddles himself across Forge's lap. He places Forge's right hand on his side. He leans down and kisses Forge, his tongue licking at Forge's lips.

Forge smiles slightly and parts his own lips, giving Mort permission to enter. As Mort experiments with the kiss, wrapping his tongue around Forge's, Forge gently strokes the side of Mort's chest.

Mort begins to do the same carefully, his hand gliding against Forge's chest. After a few moments, Mort is no longer concentrating on being careful, resulting in Mort's long nails scratching against Forge's skin.

"Mmmph!" Forge cries out, breaking the kiss and glancing down at his chest..

"I...I'm sorry!" Mort apologizes when he realizes what he did. He starts to fold his fingers, forming his fingers into fists and forcing the finger nails into his own palms.

"Don't do that!" Forge scolds, grabbing Mort's hand and uncurling the fingers and examining for broken skin. When he looks up, he notices that Mort's head is so low that his dreadlocks are covering his face. Feeling a pang of guilt he gently pulls Mort down to him. "Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have scolded you. I just didn't want you to hurt yourself."

"I always make a mess of things," Mort mutters.

"What? No,no you didn't. If it's about the scratches, they just caught me by surprise," Forge tries to soothe over the sudden situation.

"Yes I did. I always do. Pietro was right," Mort replies sadly.

Forge suddenly rolls Mort off of him and quickly straddles on top of him in a similar position Mort was just in.

"Look at me Mort," Forge instructs Mort.

Mort, suddenly afraid from the change of circumstance, complies, raising his ember colored eyes to meet with Forge's own black ones.

"I want you to forget that self centered speed demon. Forget everything he has ever said about you. Instead, remember this," Forge instructs just before he leans down and passionately kisses Mort. When he breaks the kiss, he moves to Mort's right ear. "Mort, I love you," Forge whispers followed by taking a nip on Mort's ear.

The next morning, Forge is looking down at the naked form of his lover as he sleeps curled to Forge's body. After the first set of scratches, and there were more made as the night progressed, Mort had asked Forge to help him not only forget Pietro but those dark times in the special cell. Forge at first insisted that they slow things down but Mort wouldn't listen. He had argued that he wanted, he needed to know that he wasn't ruined by those guards. He begged for Forge to embrace him completely, and that's when Forge could no longer refuse.

So they sealed their relationship. Forge sighs happily as he brushes the dreadlocks away from Mort's face and see's that Mort is smiling in his sleep. After they had finished last night, Forge was terrified that their actions would bring Mort nothing but nightmares. But he was happy that he was wrong. Mort stirs for a moment before opening his eyes sleepily and looks up to Forge, still smiling.

"Morning," Forge greets quietly.

"Morning," Mort replies.

"How are you feeling?" Forge asks.

"Good. Very good," Mort replies. He leans forward and kisses Forge on the shoulder.

"I'm glad to hear that. You know, I think from now on you will be okay," Forge shares his thought.

"Me too," Mort replies, grinning at his lover.

A thought comes to Forge and he turns towards Mort. He reaches his hand out and touches Mort's face then sliding his fingers into Mort's dreadlocks. Not once does Mort flinch or tries to move away.

"Yeah, you're okay now," Forge states just before kissing Mort.

~End


End file.
